Our Childhood Our Home
by Comfrey
Summary: She wasn't looking for trouble. But the trouble found her anyway. She was just planning to visit a friend, when she met a strange man. He whisked her away in his blue box to a strange, but very familiar universe. Her life would never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Jessica.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

''What's your name then?'' Asked a strange man to my left.

''I am Jessica.'' I answered. Why did I answer him, I didn't even know him! Well. Never mind. Somehow he looked familiar but that wasn't possible, I hadn't seen this man before in my entire life.

"Fantastic name. Come along Jessica.''

''Wait. Two questions. One: What's your name? Two: What are we going to do?''

''First answer: I am the Doctor. B, no, second answer: we're going to save the world. Now come on, we have to move. We have a thing happening. Well. Actually two things. Well two things and a giant lizard.'' He started running and I had no choice but to go after him and find out what this was all about.

''So tell me Jessica, what were you doing there?'' He asked, while walking very fast. I was a little bit breathless of all the running and walking.

After I had gathered some breath, I answered him.''What did I do? I was watching what would happen next of course. It is all rather interesting. Aliens invading the Earth and all, just like last Christmas in London. It is a pity that I wasn't there then. I was in Amsterdam, beautiful city by the way.''

''You just watched? They are dangerous!'' The Doctor exclaimed.

''I know, but they're also really entertaining, we could learn a lot from those space invaders.''

''But, aren't you scared?''

''Of course I'm scared, but everyone's scared. What about you? Where did you come from? And you can't just call yourself the Doctor, you have to have a real name.''

''Well this space invaders-thing is kind of my job actually. I protect planets from being taken over by other species. Oh, and my name is just the Doctor, nothing less, nothing more.''

''Just the Doctor? That's weird.'' Crazy guy… ''But you protect other planets, how?''

''I travel through time and space in my Tardis. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.''

''Wow. That's absolutely awesome!'' And weird. And impossible. But most importantly: absolutely awesome.

''Great! Now come on, we have to hurry.''

''But what can we do to stop this invasion? I'm just a normal person and you are... Well, I don't know what you are. I'll find out later. What can two people do against a whole army of foreign invaders?''

''No time to explain. Just follow me.''

''Okay, no problem with that.'' He grinned back to me, but he didn't stop running. Inside I was freaking out. I was a little bit conflicted, one side of me was totally thinking this was awesome, the other side was really scared. Also, the running was becoming a little bit much. I had no problem with running, but this was just too much.

* * *

So turns out, the foreign invaders were called the Cybermen, creepy things/people I can tell you that. They are robots on the outside but there's still a human brain on the inside. People were converted into Cybermen. The Doctor and I stopped the Cybermen, well actually it was more him. I don't know why he needed me to do all of that. Most of the Cybermen were destroyed but there were a couple of them sent back into space. It was kind of awesome. At least I think it was, it was all going so fast that I can't really remember much of it. Besides, the Cybermen were not really interesting. Scary and dangerous? Yes. Interesting? No. The lizard-thing on the other hand was interesting. It kinda looked like a Varactyl, from Star Wars. Like the one that Obi-Wan rode in the third movie. But I told myself it couldn't really be one, because the whole Star Wars Universe is invented by genius George Lucas. When we found the lizard, it wasn't doing anything dangerous, still, the people were running and screaming. The lizard was just walking around, it looked kinda lost. Since the lizard wasn't doing anything dangerous, the Doctor decided it would be okay to take the animal with him. So now we were walking down the street, finally walking instead of running, with a giant lizard trailing behind us.

''So what are you going to do with the lizard now, Doctor?'' I asked him.

''Oh, I just thought that I could keep him as a pet.'' He replied.

''A pet?!'' I exclaimed.

''Yes, why not?''

''Doctor, look at it. It's far too big to keep as a pet.''

''Hmm… Hadn't thought about that. Maybe you're right. But it's just such an amazing animal!''

''Doctor. You can't. It's not right.'' I said sternly. At this point he just acted like a small kid that wanted a puppy. He even had the eyes.

''Okay… I'll drop it off on some kind of planet.'' He then said in resignation. It almost looked like he was going to cry. There was one moment I felt sorry for him, but I quickly wiped that feeling away.

''So, tell me Doctor. Where are we going now?'' I asked him instead.

''I already said. The Tardis.''

''Who says I want to go with you, I don't even know who you are.''

''You don't want to come with me?'' He asked surprised and just a little bit sarcastic.

''Yes I do, but that's not the point.''

''I knew it. By the way, if you didn't want to come with me you wouldn't be with me right now in the first place, that's why I already knew you were coming along.'' _And there's another reason I knew she would come along. I can't tell her. The time is not there yet._

''You're really ahead of yourself sometimes, aren't you?''

''Sometimes it's good when you're ahead of yourself.'' Then he stopped abruptly before a blue box.

''What is it?''

''What is it? Isn't it totally obvious? This is the Tardis of course.''

''But it is a police public call box…'' I stammered.

''That's what it says, it's a disguise. What did you think it was going to look like?'' The Doctor looked at me as if I was crazy, and this was the most normal thing in the world. A blue box as a spaceship.

''Never mind…'' I muttered.

''Well okay then. After you.'' The Doctor opened the door of the box. I stepped inside and I was absolutely flabbergasted by what I saw. And still… There was something familiar.

''But… But…''

''Yeah, get your head around it. Everyone says it.''

''But it's bigger on the inside…''

''Yeah like I said, I tend to hear that a lot.''

''No wonder. This… This is impossible.''

''Not impossible, just a little bit unlikely.''

''So who are you? I mean really. Where are you from?''

''Humans, always asking personal questions.'' He grumbled. I became a little confused by his words.

''Ehm… Quick reminder Doctor, you're also a human, last time I checked.''

''What makes you so certain?''

''Well you certainly look like a normal person.''

''Do I? Not again…'' This whole situation became weirder and weirder.

''What? Am I going crazy, am I dreaming all of this? What is this?''

''No, you're absolutely not dreaming. My name is just the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord…- ''

''Wait a second. You are really an alien? A real proper alien?'' Okay, now I was really going crazy. I had to wake up. I pinched myself. But it didn't work. It was really happening.

''Yes, now let me finish. Where was I? Oh yes. I'm from a planet called Gallifrey. I'm 903 years old and I save planets from invasions. Got any questions left?'' By this time my mouth had dropped open.

''Well…- ''

''Good. Now, can we go?'' He didn't even let me finish my sentence.

''Wait. Where are we going?''

''I don't know. You can choose anything. Just make sure it's something awesome. Oh, and I almost forgot, I wanted to ask: where are you from? You don't really sound English.''

''You're right, I'm not from England, I'm only here on vacation. With my family and my boyfriend's family. I'm originally from the Netherlands, or Holland what some people like to call it, but that's not entirely right so just call it the Netherlands.''

''Aah. Beautiful country…''

''You don't sound too sure about that.''

''No sorry, I've actually only been there once or twice…'' _More than once or twice, but I won't tell her. The country only has bad memories for me, that's the place where… No don't think about it, not now!_

''What were you doing in London at Christmas time? Alone? Haven't you heard about all the things that have happened here in the last few years? It's extremely dangerous in London at this time of year. Besides why is your family not with you?'' The Doctor then said to me. It was like he didn't want to talk about my country anymore.

''Yes, I know. That's why I came here. My friend lives here and I came to visit her.'' I decided I would ignore the fact that he had just changed the subject so abruptly and ask him about it another time.

''And your parents just let you go like that? All on your own walking in London to visit a friend?''

''I told you, I was planning to go to a good friend. Besides I'm almost a grown-up. I was walking on Westminster Bridge, when I saw something strange in the sky. I decided to check the news if they had any clue what it was. They were talking about something from space. I became curious, so I did some research. Turns out, it's not the first time something strange is happening here in London. Every year around Christmas time, something like this happens. Last year, I heard, there was a giant space-titanic flying right over Buckingham Palace. I decided that I wanted to see it this time, if something like that happened again, so I stayed here.''

''What! Are you crazy?''

''Something like it.'' I said with a wide grin. The kids at school had always thought that I was crazy. They had never understood me. I wasn't the typical girl, I liked to play online games, watch series, read books, but of course I like the occasional parties too.

''Good. I like you. Now where do you wanna go, you can pick anything you want.''

''Well…. I don't know if it's possible…''

''Almost everything is possible, just say it and I will say if we can go there.''

''Okay… It will sound a little bit weird, but I would like to go to the Star Wars universe. I have always wanted to go there in my dreams. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamt of being a Jedi or even just a normal kid there on a random planet.'' While saying this, I knew it was true, I have always dreamt about it and always will. It's just such an amazing thought that you could be there. In that fantastic universe that you've seen in all of the movies and then experience it by yourself. It would be a little weird though because I already know what's going to happen. If we were going to go there, I needed to stop talking so much. I couldn't spoil anything. I couldn't change the timeline. Although it would be pretty nice if I could stop Anakin from turning to the dark side; kill Palpatine before he could take over the galaxy; stop Ahsoka from being convicted and expelled from the order; save Padmé from dying; stop order 66; stop all those horrible things.

''Wow, I've never heard that one before.'' The Doctor shook me out of my thoughts.

 _Why would she want to go there? She can't know. There's no way she can know! It's just a coincidence. She was too young at the time to remember anything of it._

''No? I would expect it's quite predictable. But is it possible?''

''Yes, it is.''

''Really?! Like really really?''

''Really. Then I can also drop the Varactyl off on his home planet.''

''So it's really a Varactyl?''

''Yes. Didn't you recognize it?'' He looked surprised.

''Yes, but I thought it couldn't be one, because I thought that Star Wars was all made up.''

''Well. As you now know: all of it is real. So the Varactyl is also real.''

''I have always liked Varactyls.'' I said with a smile. Varactyls were just so beautiful and colourful, how could you not like them?

''Me too.'' The Doctor said. ''But wait a second, you said you have dreamt about being a Jedi since you were a little girl. I thought most little girls dreamt about being a princess.''

 _No. She doesn't know, I'm sure of it._

''Yeah well. I already said I am different.'' He only laughed about that.

''Okay then. Grab on. This can be a little rough.'' He pulled down a handle and the whole thing began to shake. He began to laugh at my shocked face and I immediately started to laugh with him.

''Welcome aboard, Jessica.''

''Happy to be here, Doctor.''

Then there was a lot of bumping. The whole Tardis began to roll, and we were turned upside down and upright again. I heard a lot of bangs and scratches. It didn't sound good…

''What was that?!''

''I guess that was our landing. We have arrived.'' The Doctor said and he walked to the door. ''Milady, may I present to you, the Star Wars universe!'' And he opened the door. I walked outside and I immediately noticed that we had landed in a hanger of a Republic frigate. This was so freaking awesome! I flew the Doctor around the neck and I heard him laugh in my ear.

''This is amazing! Thank you Doctor!''

''No problem. It's really cool here, so I'm glad you chose this…'' He sounded a bit unsure saying that sentence though.

''You have been here before Doctor?'' I asked him.

''Yeah… Once…'' He murmured. _A long time ago…_ ''Ehm… Jessica…''

''What is it?'' I asked him, he looked concerned.

''Look around you.'' And then I saw it. We had accidentally destroyed some fighters while crash-landing the Tardis. Clone troopers were staring at us. Then suddenly they split apart and made way, for… No way, this couldn't be happening right now. There they were. I was meeting them. In real life. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Inside I was absolutely dying of excitement. They looked at us. For a long time. I became a little nervous and then the Doctor finally said something.

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor and this is Jessica. Sorry about the fighters, we will pay for replacements if needed.''

Ahsoka was looking curiously at them. Inside she was taking them in. The Doctor was a tall and very skinny man in some sort of suit and the girl was of average height, she had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. They looked like they were not from around here.

''But Doctor. I don't have any money. Do you?'' I whispered, a little panicked.

''Yes I know. But I don't think they will make such a whopping deal about it, besides if they would want money, we could always run. I love running.'' I sort of relaxed at that thought. Of all the things I had seen in the movies about the Jedi, asking about money wasn't one of the things Jedi would do.

''No need for that Doctor. May I introduce ourselves. I'm General Skywalker, this is General Kenobi and Commander Tano.''

''Pleasure to meet you. So can you tell me where we are?'' The Doctor said with a big smile. I don't know how he could react so normal. We were standing in front of Jedi! Real Jedi! I couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

''We are on a Rebuplic frigate and you just crash-landed in our hangar…- '' Master Skywalker began, but the Doctor interrupted him ''No, that's not what I meant, I can see we're on a ship, but where's the ship?''

''How do you mean where is the ship? You don't know where you are? How is that possible? You crashed here for a reason. You must know where we are, otherwise you wouldn't have come here.''

''It was not on purpose, dumbo. We crashed here. We didn't know where we would end up. So can you please tell me now, where are we?'' How did he even dare to speak like that in front of a Jedi?! In front of Anakin and Obi-Wan! He is absolutely crazy. Skywalker opened his mouth to say something but Master Kenobi shushed him with his hand and Ahsoka chuckled.

''We are in orbit around the planet Ryloth. It has been invaded by the droid army and our mission is to free the planet and its citizens.'' Obi-Wan said to us. He had a big frown on his face, his brows knitted together. He was clearly puzzled. At that moment Captain Rex came up to us.

''General. We have a problem. The droid army has advanced on the ground and they captured the citizens and are holding them hostage.''

''Thank you, Rex. We'll be with you in a moment on the bridge.'' Skywalker replied.

''Sir, yes, sir.'' And Rex walked away after shooting another wondering glance at us.

''We have to go to the bridge, Anakin. Rex needs our help and so do the Twi'leks on the surface of the planet.''

''Agreed Master. But what do we do with them? We need to take them to the Jedi Council as fast as we can.''

''I know Anakin, but we can't abandon the citizens at this moment. We need to go to the surface and free them. We can worry about the Doctor and the girl later.''

''But what do we do with them in the meantime? We can't leave them here on the ship. You see what they just did, we can't take the risk that they'll make even more a mess.''

''Agreed. The only option is to take them with us to the surface.''

''What! We can't do that; they're not prepared for battle. They would only slow us down. -''

''Can I interrupt for a moment?'' The Doctor intervened. ''Do we have a choice in this? You're talking about us like we are not in the room. I don't like that. We can help. You may even need me at some point.'' Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other and shrugged.

''I guess that's our only option then. But the girl can't come. She is too young to be in a war.''

''That's not fair! I can fight. If the Doctor is going, I'm going to. Besides, Commander Tano is also coming, she is about the same age as me.''

''She has a point there, Skyguy.'' Ahsoka said, laughing to her Master.

''Don't get cocky Snips. Since you think it is a good idea to take the girl with us, she is your responsibility.''

''The girl has a name. My name is Jessica.'' I said to him.

''Good. You have attitude. I like you. I think we'll be fast friends.'' Ahsoka said to me and she gave me a quick smile. ''Follow me.''

* * *

-Anakin-

''What do you think of them, Master?'' I asked Obi-Wan.

''I don't know what to think, Anakin.''

''Me neither. There's something strange going on around this Doctor. And then the girl. So young but there's something about her too. I sense something.''

''I sensed it too. The minute that they crash-landed here, there was a disturbance in the Force.''

''Yeah… But is it the girl or the Doctor who caused this?'' I asked him.

''Not a clue. We will have to get to know them better.'' Obi-Wan also didn't know the answer. That was one of the first time I had heard him confess that he didn't know what happened or what we should do.

''Well, we will have plenty of time to do that.''

''Hmmm. Yes. Maybe you could give them some lessons on how to fly. We don't want them crash-landing again, do we now?'' Obi-Wan said with one eyebrow raised.

''I think they did quite well on the crash-landing actually.'' I returned with a smirk.

''Yeah the Doctor is just like you. Chatty, bossy, a bit ahead of himself and even an expert in crash-landing. You will be fast friends, I bet.'' Obi-Wan said with a grin.

''That's not funny. I think he's weird and I need to know more about him. Something just doesn't add up.'' I answered gruffly and nudged past Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Second chapter is up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

-Jessica-

''So Jessica, where are you from?'' Ahsoka asked while she was giving me a tour through the ship. It was so cool! I was walking on a real Republic frigate, alongside Ahsoka. She had been like my hero in the Star Wars universe. But I couldn't tell the Jedi about the things I knew. The Doctor had said just before we separated: Don't say anything about it. There are fixed points in time that cannot be meddled with.

''I'm from the planet Earth. It's in another system.'' I didn't know how I could explain it otherwise. For these people the planet Earth doesn't exist, never has and never will.

''Hmmm… Never heard of that planet before.''

''It's a beautiful planet. It mostly consists of water.''

''Sounds great for certain. How old are you, Jessica?''

''I'm 17 years old.''

''So you've got two years on me, I'm only 15 years old. How did you end up with this Doctor? He looks a little old for you.''

I started grinning. ''That's a very long story.'' Still couldn't fully comprehend it myself.

''Well. Tell me another time then.''

''Assuming there will be one.'' I murmured.

''Why wouldn't there be?''

''We are going to a planet at war. There's a chance that either of us dies. There's a chance that one of us may not return.'' I explained to her.

''Yeah… I'll try to not get you killed.'' She said with a smirk. That was the same thing she had said to Anakin… This was so freaking awesome! Sorry, just a tiny fangirl-moment. We all have that sometimes.

''Now. We have to talk about something else. As you're aware we're going to the planet surface. As soon as we land there, we will be in battle. Think you're up for it?'' She asked me.

''Definitely.'' I sounded sure, but that was only on the surface, inside I was still a nervous wreck. I had to sound brave and sure of my own abilities, otherwise they would leave me here. And I desperately wanted to go with them. The episodes about the missions on Ryloth were some of my favourites. Would I meet that little Twi'lek girl? She had been so cute in the episodes.

''How can it be that you're so certain? You aren't a Jedi or a soldier and you certainly do not look like a bounty hunter.''

''No, and I have never fought in a war, but I think I can hold my own.''

''Okay. We will see. Now let's get something to eat. There's nothing more important than a good rest and a good meal before a battle.''

''Couldn't agree with you more, Commander Tano.''

''Please call me Ahsoka.''

''Alright.'' She gestured for me to follow her and we went to the cantina.

Clones were running all around to prepare for the upcoming battle. The Doctor had joined me and Ahsoka in the cantina while eating and now we went to the briefing. Because we were a complicating factor they wanted us to be briefed as well, so we would be more prepared for what was to come.

''Rex, you and I will attack the left flank of the city and we'll take the Doctor with us, while Obi-Wan will attack the right flank. Ahsoka will take a small squad through these tunnels to rescue the citizens who are being held in the middle, the girl will be going with Ahsoka.''

''Anakin, are you sure this plan will work?'' Obi-Wan asked.

''Of course my Master. When don't my plans succeed.'' Anakin said with a big smile on his face.

''Oh Anakin, one day you'll be the death of me.'' Sometimes they really were like an old married couple. I laughed inwardly and tried hard not to laugh out loud, that would only make them suspicious, and that was just the thing we didn't need.

* * *

-Anakin-

Ahsoka kept standing in front of me when the short meeting was over. We just had gone over the battleplans, and the rest of the crew was already on it's way to prepare for the mission. ''Masters, can I speak to you for a minute before we prepare to go to the surface?''

''Of course Ahsoka, what is it?'' I asked her.

''It's about our guests.''

I became curious. ''What about them?''

''I sense something, something odd about them.''

''We sense it too, Ahsoka. But that's not all you wanted to tell us, is it?'' Obi-Wan said, joining the conversation. He felt that Ahsoka was still uneasy.

''The girl. Jessica. This morning when I accompanied her…- ''

''What is it, Ahsoka? Just tell us.''

''I don't know what to think Master. The Force around her… Is very strong. I have felt nothing like it before. She's a stranger to us, and yet… It felt like there was another Jedi in the room, but there wasn't, it was just me and her.

''The Force is around every living being, but you're right, I sensed it too. We have to keep watching her. It's good that Anakin assigned you to take her with you. If she's really Force-sensitive, you would see it clearly in battle. If you find out anything new about her, contact us immediately.'' Obi-Wan said.

''Yes Master.''

I noticed that Ahsoka was still uneasy. ''Ahsoka, you sound a little bit anxious.''

''Well, yes, Master. If she's really strong with the Force as I sensed, and she pretends not to know about it, or really doesn't, she could be a potential threat.''

''Don't worry. I think she really doesn't know about it. We will be there when you need us.''

Ahsoka nodded. ''Thank you Master.''

''Oh, one thing Ahsoka.'' I called after her when she started to walk away.

''What is it Master?'' She asked me.

''Maybe you should give Jessica a weapon of some sort. That way she can defend herself.''

I saw her thinking for a moment. ''Hmm… Maybe… What would you recommend?''

''Maybe some kind of staff?''

''But… But that's pretty dangerous.'' She stammered.

''Yeah. But we can't give her a gun or lightsaber, and we don't have anything else. Besides, I think she can handle it.'' I said to Ahsoka. Jessica would be able to handle a simple staff, I hoped. ''But maybe before you give it to her on the mission, you should go to Rex with her, so she can receive a little training with it. Otherwise she might knock you off your feet, while trying to hit a droid.''

''Yes Master.'' Ahsoka nodded and walked away. Probably to the armory to get a weapon for Jessica.

''Now, let's get to the mission and free the planet. This will be interesting.'' I said to no one in particular, I was the only one around, so I was basically talking to myself. ''It's not getting any better with you, Anakin.'' I murmured to myself. Then I slapped myself. I did again! It was truly getting worse. I started to chuckle and it gradually became laughing and I walked towards the gunships.

* * *

-Jessica-

''Jessica!'' I heard someone calling my name and I turned around to see who it was. It was Ahsoka. She was holding something very long in her hand. It kinda looked like the sticks they used with karate. My brother has been doing karate for a few years now, and I had been to a couple of tournaments.

''Hey Ahsoka.'' I smiled and gestured towards the staff/stick/thing, whatever it was. ''What is that?''

''This is a staff. It's for you. So you can defend yourself.'' She handed it over to me. I looked at it.

''You know I can't handle any weapon, don't you?'' I asked her, a bit sarcastic. ''Besides, I have you guys to protect me.''

''We won't be around every second to protect you Jessica. You need something as a back-up.''

''Won't the laser bolts go right through it?'' It didn't look very impressive. Like even I could break it in half.

''It's made of a special metal. Laser bolts will only leave small scratches.'' She explained.

''Okay, sounds cool. But you forget one thing. I can't handle weapons. Never used something like this before in my life.''

''And that's why we are going to Rex right now.'' She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. I stumbled a bit and tried to keep up with her so I wouldn't fall.

''Ahsoka. Why are we going to Rex?'' I asked her, when she had finally returned to a normal pace.

''You're going to get some practice. Rex can help you with that.'' So Rex was going to train me? I had never seen him handling such a weapon before, only his twin blasters. We arrived at what was probably the training room. Rex was already there.

''Commander. Kid.'' He nodded towards us.

''I'm not a kid! I'm technically older than you, and I have two years on Ahsoka. My name is Jessica. And you would do well to remember.'' I said angrily to him.

''Ok, Jessica. Calm down, now.'' Rex sighed. It didn't look like he wanted to teach me anything. ''Now on to more urgent matters. Your training. Have you ever handled any weapon at all?'' He asked me. Just dismissing my complaint like that. He had agreed to call me by my name, but that didn't mean I was done with him yet.

''No, I haven't. Never in my life.''

''Hmm... That means that, unfortunately enough, I have to start at the very beginning.'' He grumbled.

''Hey! I can't do anything about the fact that I didn't grow up here, around all manner of weapons. You have trained since you were a little kid.'' I felt a little offended. If Rex didn't want to teach me, I didn't want him to, either. I had a strong dislike for teachers with no motivation.

''Well, the sooner we begin this, the sooner we are done with it. So let's start with the basics.''

It had been two hours. And I felt broken. My body ached in places I didn't know existed. All of my muscles were sore.

I held up my hands, ''Time-out, please. I'm tired beyond words. And I'm not even twenty yet.''

''Oh, come on, Jess, you can do this. Just a little bit more energy.'' Ahsoka cheered me on, but I really couldn't gather the strength to go at this again.

''Let her rest for a bit, Commander. We have been training for five hours straight.'' Rex said to Ahsoka. I silently thanked him. He had loosened up a bit towards me. He had even thought of a nickname for me. Not that I liked it.

''So, Jessica the Clumsy, how do you feel after all of that?'' Rex laughed a bit.

''Stop calling me that, Rex! I don't like it.'' It only reminded me of the fact that I had tripped so often over my own feet, over the carpet, over everything. I just couldn't walk properly anymore. Rex thought it was funny that I stumbled so often, so he decided to call me Jessica the Clumsy. It was more like a title than a nickname.

He smirked. ''That's why I like it. Your reaction to it is just priceless.''

''Okay. That's it. I'm going to kill you.'' I stood up and picked up my staff. I had improved, as was to be expected with five hours of training non-stop, with two of the most strict teachers I had ever met. Seriously, Rex and Ahsoka were horrible together. They also really liked to tease their students, I had noticed. I still did stupid things with the staff, like hitting my own head with it, while trying to hit Rex's head instead, but I had improved. A little.

''Great. Now we can really see what you have actually learned.'' Rex grinned and I realized that he had done it on purpose. He had called me clumsy, to get me angry, so I would call for a match between me and him.

''Sorry, Rex. But I changed my mind. I'm really too tired to continue fighting like this.'' His face clouded again, he looked kind of disappointed. Disappointed that I hadn't agreed to make a fool out of myself again.

''Good. Then we can now finally go to the mess-hall to get something to eat. I'm starving.'' Ahsoka sighed melo-dramatically.

I heard my stomach rumble a bit. Hopefully they didn't hear that. Looking at their faces, I knew that they had heard it. They were both trying to hide their laughter. I decided that it was better to just ignore them. ''Now you mention it, I'm beginning to get hungry too. Are you coming with us, Rex?''

''No, thank you. I still have some preparations to make.'' He said to us. I turned around to walk away with Ahsoka. ''Oh, good job, by the way, Jessica. You have done well for someone who hadn't had a weapon in her hands in all her life.''

''Thanks Rex.'' I said over my shoulder. His compliment really meant a lot to me.

* * *

''So you think you're really ready?'' Ahsoka asked me. We were walking towards a gunship, which was going to drop us off at the surface.

''Yeah, I think so. I mean, I am a little nervous but also really excited. Oh, and don't ask me again, this is like the third time.'' She only laughed at that. Then she turned serious again. ''Remember, this is a very important mission, we need to free the people of Ryloth. There will be no second chances, so you will need to concentrate.''

''Why have you decided to take me with you? I have never been to a battle. I have no experience in fighting or anything like that. I am a stranger to all of this and you still take me with you.''

''Yes. But we have no other choice. We cannot leave you at this ship. It's not allowed.''

''Ah. I see. I still don't get the choice that you take me with you instead of leaving me with Master Skywalker or Master Kenobi.''

''I like you.''

''Good point.'' She started to laugh, but her laugh quickly faded away. ''Jessica, are you sure you have trained enough with the staff?''

I tossed the staff around in my hands. ''Yeah, pretty sure. Besides, we can't change anything about that now, can we? I'll just have to do my very best.'' I grinned at her and we walked up to the gunships. There were already Clones standing in front of it.

''Okay, boys. This is it. I will explain the plans to you, but first I need you guys to meet someone.'' She put a hand on my shoulder. ''Meet Jessica, she is going to accompany us on this mission.'' I nodded friendly to them. Most of them looked surprised, but I saw a few smiles. One clone whistled and I immediately turned red. ''Don't tease her, boys. You will get time enough afterwards to get to know her.'' Ahsoka gave me a wink and I punched her playfully in the shoulder. She was only making things worse. ''So now for the plan. We will free the hostages on the planet. To do that we have to climb over a wall and go through some tunnels.''

''Oh, this will be great.'' I heard a clone whisper. Ahsoka ignored his comment and continued explaining the plan. She pulled out a hologram of the planet surface.

''This wall will be heavily guarded with separatist forces, so we have to take them out. There will be two turrets on top of the wall. Jessica and I will get up the wall together and we will take out the turrets first, while you guys distract the clankers. After we have dealt with the turrets. You guys will be able to come up the wall as well. As for the tunnels, we will just have to walk through them, so that won't be a big deal. The tunnels end very near the position of the hostages. As soon as I get the signal from General Skywalker we will free the prisoners and lead them back into the tunnel.'' She stopped talking and all of the clones nodded, but I had conflicted thoughts.

''Ahsoka. How in the world will I be able to get up that wall?'' I asked her.

''You will jump when I tell you to and then I will lift you with the force.'' She answered like it was not even a challenge, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

''You're sure that will work?'' I asked, still unsure of her plan.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' She said only and gave me a small smile.

''One more thing Ahsoka. How will I be able to knock out a turret?'' Why did she assume I could do all these impossible things?

''You have a weapon on your back, it will be fine. Besides, I'm there.'' She said with a smirk and I sighed. I knew she wouldn't change the plan because of my second thoughts. So I decided to just go with the flow, and see where we would end up. We both stepped into the gunship, the clones already waiting for us. This was it. I was really on a mission. I was standing in this gunship with Ahsoka, with a real weapon on my back. There were also clones standing next to us, I tried to recognize any of them and I think Echo and Fives were among them.

Anakin's voice came through the communicator. ''Ahsoka, do you copy?''

''Yes, Master. We're about to leave.'' She replied.

''Good. May the Force be with you.''

''May the Force be with you Master.'' And we took off. It felt like standing in a bus. We had to hold on to these straps attached to the ceiling, just like in a bus.

''So where are you from Jessica?'' Fives asked me.

''I'm from a planet called Earth, you probably haven't heard of it. I'm one of the two people that crash-landed onto your ship.'' I said and he began to laugh.

''I think it will be good when you get some flying lessons from General Skywalker. He is really good at flying and crash-landings are his specialty.'' Fives said with a grin.

''Don't let Anakin hear you say that, Fives. I warn you.'' Ahsoka teased him. We all laughed.

''So, kid. Think you're up for the challenge?'' Echo asked me.

''First: I'm not a kid. Second: yeah sure.'' I told him briskly and he grinned.

''We're going to land in a minute.'' Ahsoka said. ''Jessica, pull your cape over your head.'' I had gotten a cape, they said I was otherwise to noticeable. It was the same cape I had seen most of the Jedi wearing in the movies. Those brown capes that made them look like monks. I had protested and said that I didn't want a brown one, so lucky for me, they also had a black one. Much better than brown or beige. They said a cape was necessary, they didn't want the separatists to know of my existence yet. I thought the cape was a good idea, but I was still in my jeans and t-shirt, wouldn't that get some attention? Maybe I should just keep the cape around me the whole time... It wouldn't be very convenient, but necessary, I guess.

* * *

''So there's the wall.'' Ahsoka said, pointing at it. It sure was some wall. It was gigantic. On the wall there were two turrets and a couple of battle droids, like Ahsoka already had told us. We had been dropped an hour ago on a hidden place and now we had finally arrived at the point, where we would meet one of the greatest obstacles of our mission.

''So… Tell me again how we are supposed to get up there?'' I asked her.

''We jump.''

''Yeah, right... Just say the word when I need to jump.'' This should be interesting…

''Don't worry about me. Just be ready when I tell you to jump.'' She gave me a smirk.

''Right. Okay, I guess I'll have to trust you.''

''Yes you'd better.'' With that she jumped out of our hiding place, and the droids and turrets immediately started firing at her. The clones were right beside her. I decided that it would be better if I joined them. After a couple of minutes all of the droids were destroyed, but the turrets were still whole. It looked like they had some sort of shield. While deflecting the blasts of the turrets with her lightsabers, Ahsoka said: ''This is why we have to destroy the turrets first, before the clones can get on top of the wall. They are ray-shielded.''

Great... Ray-shielded. I had played enough games to know that ray-shields were bad news. ''Right. Let's do it.'' I only said, not mentioning my worries about the ray-shields.

''Jump!'' She then shouted. And together we jumped. And before I knew what just happened I was already standing on top of the wall. But before I could even properly think about it, the turrets turned and started shooting at us. I had forgotten that they were even there.

''Jessica. Use your staff to slam at the left side of the turret, that is their weak spot. It will turn their shields off.'' I nodded and did as she asked. Immediately after I had disabled its shield, one of the clones shot the turret to smithereens. Ahsoka did the same with her turret.

''Good job, Jessica.''

''Thanks. You too.'' I still didn't believe I had pulled it off. It had been easier than fighting Rex. The turrets were much more defenceless, apart from their shields. But I realised that we had to push on, I couldn't keep on daydreaming, if we were to make it in time. We needed to be there when Anakin and Obi-wan began their attack. So we jumped off the wall and started walking again. In about an hour we had reached the entrance to the tunnels, which were supposed to lead to the place where the citizens were held hostage.

''We need to move guys. Come on.'' And we all descended into the tunnels. We had walked through the tunnels for about two hours when we finally reached the end.

''Okay. Now we need to be careful. I will contact Generals Skywalker and Kenobi to ask if they're also in position.'' Ahsoka said to us.

''Master. Master. Do you read me?''

''Loud and clear, Ahsoka. Where are you?'' Anakin answered.

''We're in position, Master.''

''Good. We are as well. We'll begin the attack and then you'll have to free the prisoners.''

''Yes Master.'' Shortly thereafter we heard guns firing and we knew we had to take action, now. We came out of the tunnel and gestured to the citizens to come to us. Then we saw that they had handcuffs, so Ahsoka went to them and removed them.

''Follow me.'' She said to the citizens and they came after her, into the tunnels, to safety.

''Jessica. We need to help Anakin and Obi-Wan. Echo, Fives, stay with the citizens.''

''Yes, Commander.'' They answered and I nodded to her. We moved to the open air. Anakin and Obi-Wan were busy scrapping clankers, but they didn't see the tank that was coming right for them. Ahsoka saw it too and with a quick nod we ran towards it. She jumped on top of it and threw a bomb in the main turret, while I threw one in a side turret. We quickly made our way out of the tank and it exploded. We were thrown to the ground by the explosion, but at least we had saved Anakin's and Obi-Wan's skins.

''Great job you two.'' Anakin said, while passing us to fight the remaining droids.

''Thank me later, Skyguy.'' Ahsoka said. Anakin destroyed the last of the droids and then it was finally over. Our mission was completed and the citizens of Ryloth were safe, for now. I was so relieved, but then I realized I hadn't seen the Doctor at all. I looked around, to see him, standing in the midst of the Twi'leks. He was talking with them. I should have known. Always wanting to gather information, everywhere he goes. He was probably even speaking with them in their own language. I should ask him about the language-thing later.

''Doctor!'' I shouted. He turned around and ran towards me. He hugged me tight and then seeing the weird looks on the faces of the Jedi, he pulled back from the hug.

''I'm glad you're alright.'' He said to me.

''Yeah, same to you.'' I smiled a little.

''So now the battle is over?'' I asked Anakin.

''For now. But we have to get back to the Council.''

''Should be fun right?'' The Doctor said with a huge grin.

''Ah. You wait.'' Ahsoka said with an even bigger grin.

''Snips. Don't make them nervous.'' Anakin said, it sounded like he was chastising her, but there was a glimmer in his eyes that proved otherwise. He was enjoying this.

''I'm not. You're not afraid, right?'' Ahsoka asked us.

''No of course not. It will be okay.'' I answered her. I was actually really excited and just a tiny bit nervous to stand in front of all those great Jedi, especially Windu and Yoda. We were walking away to the gunships, which had arrived to pick us up. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through my body and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy reading the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my** **OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Screams. So many people running. So much screaming. A kind face looked upon me. ''I love you sweetheart. You will be okay.'' The face turned away. I wanted to scream for it to stay. Then I heard one last scream and it went silent._

''Jessica. Jessica! Wake up! It´s just a dream.'' A voice I knew well said, but I couldn't place it yet.

''What happened? Where am I?'' I exclaimed.

''You are in the medical bay of the Temple. You were shot down by a lonely droid.'' A woman dressed in white said to me.

''What!'' I had been shot, how could that have happened? All of the droids had been destroyed…

''It is not a grave wound; if the shot had been a little bit to the right, you'd be probably dead. But you were very lucky and you will make a full recovery.'' The nurse continued.

''You will be fine Jessica. Stay still. You need to rest.'' The voice said again. Now I noticed it was the Doctor.

''It was so real Doctor… So much screaming.'' I relived the dream again and I put my hands on my ears, trying to block out the screaming.

''Shhh… Calm down. It was just a nightmare, it's gone now. You're safe.'' The Doctor said, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Slowly I regained my calm.

''How long have I been out?'' I asked him.

''About two days, I'd say.''

''Wait. What? Two days!'' Had I been unconscious for that long?

''Yes, but don't worry, it will all be fine. If you want to go back to Earth because of this injury and all that we have gone through in such a short amount of time, that's fine by me. I would understand. Well, I had hoped to stick around and learn a bit more about these people, but that's not important.''

''Doctor. Slow down. We're not going to leave just because I was shot. This has always been my dream, to come here, and I'm not giving up on it. It's far too exciting.''

 _Or is it something else. Does she feel anything? Is there another reason she wants to stay here? And that dream. Was it a flashback? I may have triggered something in her memory by coming here._

'' Okay…'' He said and after some hesitation, ''Thank you, I really like it here.'' He gave me a wink.

The Doctor was acting a little odd... ''Doctor? Is there something wrong?'' I asked him.

''No. Nothing wrong. Why would there be anything wrong?'' He asked quickly.

''Nothing.'' I muttered, there was definitely something bothering him. Better to ask him about it another time.

''But I think it's better for me to leave you now, you have to get some rest. Tomorrow we're going to the Council, so we have to be at our very best and impress them.'' The Doctor said.

''Alright, although I really enjoy your company.'' I smiled at him and he waved before exiting the room and I fell back in the land of dreams.

* * *

-Anakin-

Ahsoka approached me. ''Master. I discovered something about Jessica, something very strange.''

''What is it?'' I asked her.

''Well, we had to go over that giant wall to reach the tunnels. I told her to jump and my plan was to lift her higher with the Force, but before I knew it she was already standing on top of the wall. She thought that I had helped her, but I hadn't done anything. And on top of that, she also destroyed one of the turrets with the staff you gave her.'' Ahsoka paused. ''Master, she seems so at ease around here, like she has lived here all her life, like she has been on many missions. She wasn't scared or anything…''

''Hmm… This is indeed somewhat troubling news. We need to check her blood for midi-chlorians and then report to the Jedi Council. They need to know about this.''

''But what if she's really that strong. We can't just let her carry on like she did before.''

''I know, Snips… I don't know what to do with it, we'll wait and see.'' I answered and then we walked to the medical bay.

* * *

-Jessica-

 _I walked out of school together with my friends. Suddenly I felt ill at ease. I looked to the right and the left. At that moment I saw a man's face disappear behind the walls of the school… The face somehow seemed familiar, as if I had seen it somewhere before. I gazed at the corner of the wall, where the man had disappeared. ''Is there something wrong, Jessica?'' My friend Ruth asked and I was broken out of my reverie. ''No… There's nothing…'' I muttered while staring at the wall. Weird…_

I awoke again when someone entered the room. Actually there were two entering the room. I slowly opened my eyes to see who they were.

''Ah good. You are awake. How are you faring?'' It was Anakin, and Ahsoka was with him.

''Better, I think. Never been shot before, pretty painful, but I'll get over it.'' I answered. Maybe I should tell them about these weird feelings and dreams I had been having since I came here. Jedi know about that sort of stuff, don't they? Hmm. Maybe it's just better to keep silent for now.

I saw Anakin and Ahsoka sharing a glance and they nodded to each other.

''Jessica, we need a blood sample, to examine if it maybe contains a virus or bacteria that could cause some kind of disease.'' Ahsoka said to me.

I became a little bit confused. ''What could be in it? I was only shot by a clanker. I didn't come in contact with anything, so the wound can't be infected, can it?'' I asked them.

''We think it's nothing, but we have to know for sure.'' Anakin said. He didn't answer my question completely though; it was as if they were hiding something.

''Just hold your arm completely still and we'll take the blood sample.'' I shuddered a bit. I hate needles. Absolutely hate them. ''It's only for a second, Jessica.'' I sighed and stretched out my arm and they just touched my arm for a second with some kind of little device. It left just the tiniest of holes in my skin and it didn't hurt at all. I sighed in relief.

''Okay. Thank you, Jessica. We will share the results with you in about an hour. You only have to rest now. Just get some sleep.'' Anakin said and they walked out of the room again.

* * *

-Anakin-

We walked out of the room where Jessica was and then we headed to one of the meditation rooms in the Temple, so we could see the test results. We shut the door behind us and quickly looked at the device.

''How? How can it be so high?'' Ahsoka almost shouted.

''Shhh… Quiet. I don't know Ahsoka. I have never seen this myself, not in non-Jedi anyway. We should report this to the Council immediately. And we should also tell the Doctor this, he would want to know.''

''I agree.'' She nodded and we walked to the Council Chambers. We walked in and saw the irritated faces of the Council members. They were apparently busy with something and we had interrupted them. Master Windu shot a death glare to us, but I ignored him. He had never liked me. Always the same, stern, unfriendly man. But he was one of the most important Jedi in the Council, so I had to respect his wishes and demands. Still, that didn't mean I had to like him.

''Sorry for the sudden interruption Masters. But there's something urgent we need to tell you.'' I said to them, mostly looking at Yoda.

''Speak you may. Tell us of this urgent matter you will.'' Yoda said to us.

''It's about one of our guests. About the girl. Jessica.'' Ahsoka joined the conversation.

''Continue, Padawan.'' Windu said with a serious face.

''We tested the midi-chlorians in her blood, and the amount is extremely high. I've never seen anything like it, not in non-Jedi.'' Ahsoka told them. ''I have the device with me, so you can see for yourself.'' She handed Master Yoda the device. Yoda looked at it shortly, showed it to Windu and they nodded at each other, both looking very concerned now.

''Right you are, Padawan Tano. Extremely high this is. Only a couple of Jedi with a stronger connection to the force, there are. Extraordinary this is.''

''Thank you Padawan, for showing us this. This girl is extremely strong in the Force, and she doesn't know about it. Or at least, so she acts. If she has known about this, she could very well be a danger to us.'' Windu said, frowning.

Ahsoka protested. ''No. I know for certain that Jessica doesn't know about her Force-sensitivity. She wouldn't have acted like she did. I have been to Ryloth with her. I would have noticed if she did know of her Force-sensitivity. Besides, she's untrained in the Force.''

''You can't know that for certain, Padawan. You don't know her well enough. Maybe she is just a brilliant actor and has fooled you. Maybe she's actually untrained, but there's another possibility. Skilled Force-users can shield themselves for the people around them. It's possible that Jessica is shielding herself for you.'' Windu said, his head on his hands.

''How can you think so badly of a person?! I know Jessica is a good person. She hasn't been acting. She really doesn't know about her connection with the Force.'' Ahsoka exclaimed. I saw she was getting angry and laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

''Don't be so ignorant and rude, Padawan. You are only a Padawan, remember your place. You may be thinking a bit too highly about your new friend.'' Windu spat the last words. I felt Ahsoka going rigid under my hand.

''Agree with the Padawan, I do.'' Yoda said suddenly. Everyone turned their heads to him in shock. I felt Ahsoka calm down. She even began to smile.

''What? Master Yoda, you can't be serious.'' Master Windu said.

''I am. About her abilities, Jessica does not know.'' Yoda proceeded. Ahsoka grinned and I saw that she was holding back a laugh. I could barely hold back my own laugh, the offended face that Mace Windu made was just so comical.

''Right. We will discuss further about how to proceed with this matter.'' Windu said.

''Thank you, Masters.'' We bowed and left the Council room.

''So Master, what do we do now. Do we tell her?'' Ahsoka asked.

''No, we wait for the Council to tell her, but we will tell the Doctor. He has to know about this. It's going to affect both their futures, whether Jessica stays here or leaves.'' I answered.

''Alright. So where would the Doctor be?''

''Oh. I think I know just the place where he would be.'' I said with a big grin.

We found the Doctor in the Temple library, as I thought we would. The library was the place where all the knowledge of the Jedi was stored. The Doctor couldn't possibly resist the chance to take a look around.

''Ah, hello my friends! I was just doing some research here. Brilliant library by the way. Very beautiful and huge. It's like a maze. So many books, so much information to gather. I almost got lost around here.'' The Doctor greeted us. He had a big smile on his face and Ahsoka chuckled at his comments on the library.

I smiled because of his cheerfulness. ''Hello Doctor. It's nice to see you enjoy this dustball of a library. I don't understand why you like this place, it's a place full of books. I never enjoyed studying.''

''Ah. That's a shame. Books are a whole other world. You could learn so much by reading. Books are full of information. You could even learn about your enemies through books. I dare to say that books are the best weapons in the world. They do not hurt, but they are so incredibly useful. Full of history.'' _Maybe I could read something about that battle too._

''Yeah, that's exactly why I don't like them.'' I replied. ''But we didn't come to just check on you, we have something to tell you. Something regarding your uh… Companion.''

''What is it? Has something happened to her again? Is she alright?'' The Doctor started firing questions.

''She's fine. But well… We examined her blood and she has a massive amount of midi-chlorians.''

''Midi-chlorians… Oh! I know. Those are the timey wimey things with the Force, right?'' The Doctor exclaimed.

 _I know exactly what they are talking about. Deep down I have always known that this would come up one day. There was no avoiding this time. Maybe… No… I can't tell her. Or them._

''Timey-what? Well, never mind.'' I shook my head in amusement. ''You could phrase it like that. Your companion has a higher amount than most of the Jedi we know.''

''Wow. That's so cool.'' Was the only thing the Doctor said.

 _I knew something like this would happen. Screw it. Oh nice. I should keep that line. Matches with my sonic screwdriver. Maybe I should write it down._

''That's the only thing you have to say about it? You do know that this will change her future, right?''

''Hmmm… You're right. What are you going to tell her?'' He didn't seem bothered at all. He probably didn't realize that this could not only change Jessica's future drastically, but his own as well.

''I don't know yet. The Council is conversing about it as we speak.''

''Good. Call me if they need me.'' That was the last thing the Doctor said before returning to his book. We looked at each other, shrugged and walked away from him.

 _Do I tell here. Do I not tell her. Do I tell her. Do I not tell her. We should never have come here._

* * *

-Jessica-

'' _No, don't leave me here alone. I need you!''_

'' _You have to be on your own from now on. This is the only way. You'll be safe here little one.''_

'' _No! You have to stay!'' I started to cry._

'' _Don't worry, I'll be there when you need me.''_

'' _I need you now.''_

'' _No you don't, and you know that. You only want me to stay because everything will be easier that way, but I have to go, and you have to live your life. I can't stay here.''_

'' _Don't go!''_

I screamed. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I slowly calmed down. I was still panting, the sweat dripping down my face.

''It's alright. It's alright. You're safe. It was just a nightmare.'' It was Obi-Wan talking to me. He handed me a cloth to wipe the sweat away. I gladly took it from him.

''Yeah… Just a nightmare.'' I murmured, but I knew it was something else. Maybe some sort of a vision. Like the other dreams I'd had. They could be visions. Or maybe… No. I don't want to think about that possibility. It couldn't be a flashback. Nothing of that stuff ever happened.

''Have you had nightmares like this before?'' Obi-Wan asked curiously.

''I've had nightmares before.'' I answered, trying to avoid giving a real answer to his questions.

''I meant to say: have you ever had such vivid dreams? That you would wake up screaming and panting? Nightmares that were so realistic that they could have happened?''

I hesitated. ''Ehmm...''

''You need to tell me if you've had any. It could mean something.''

''I have had a couple of them since I arrived here. It's like being here triggered something in my mind. They feel so real.''

''This is troubling, Jessica. It could be that these nightmares are not only nightmares, but also visions or maybe flashbacks.'' Obi-Wan's brows knitted together. ''Do you remember any of them? Do you know what they are about?'' Yes and no, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

''No and no. I only know that I wake up panting every time, and sometimes screaming, so they must be very frightening and shocking.''

''Hmmm... If you have one again, you should come and tell me. And if you remember something about them, you can also come to me. I can help you. We don't want you to have these nightmares every time. And if they are flashbacks or visions, we must discover the meaning behind them. It's important that you tell me, Jessica. Do you understand?'' He searched my face for any dishonesty.

''Yes, Master Kenobi.'' I sighed and flopped back onto my pillow again. Silence surrounded us for a couple of minutes. Neither of us felt the need to say something. I was thinking about the dreams. I was silently considering if I should tell Obi-Wan that I knew very well what happened in the dreams. I could remember every single bit of them. Maybe he could help me, he was nice.

''Now for other matters. In two days, when you are feeling better, you have to come before the Council.'' Obi-Wan said to me, shocking me out of my thoughts.

''What? Why?'' I asked him.

''They want to have a word with you. What else?'' He said with a slight smirk.

''What are they going to say to me?'' I ignored his wit. I needed to know why I had to come before the Council.

''I don't know. You'll have to wait. The Doctor is with the Council members as we speak.'' He said to me, but I didn't believe him. He probably knew very well why the Council needed to speak to me. He was part of that Council. How could he not know? He just wasn't allowed to tell me. Why did people always lie about that sort of thing? They always thought it would make the person in question less afraid, but it had the opposite effect. I only became more nervous. The fact that he wasn't allowed to tell me implied that it was something serious. Something very serious.

But, wait, he had said that the Doctor was talking to the Council at this very moment. Obi-Wan had stood up and was about to walk away. ''Wait. The Doctor had to go to the Council too?'' I asked him.

''Yes. They have to talk to you both. Now, rest young one. You will need it.'' And he walked out of the room.

* * *

-Third person-

(meanwhile)

''Doctor. We have to speak to you about Jessica.'' Mace Windu said.

''Is it about the midi-chlorian-thing?'' The Doctor asked.

''Yes.''

''I know about that stuff already. She has a high amount of it in her blood, so she's Force sensitive. Now let me guess: you guys want me to know that this is going to change her future and that she has to make a choice about whether she will stay here or not. You also want to know if I already knew or if she already knew about her Force-sensitivity. And you also want to know who she really is and where she comes from.'' The Doctor said in a rapid progression of words.

''Uhm… Yes…'' Mace Windu stammered.

''Well… Maybe it's time for me to tell the whole story, but she has to know first. Then I will tell you.''

''She doesn't know her whole story?'' Windu became a bit curious and leaned forward.

''No, she doesn't and I think it's time I tell her.'' The Doctor said, looking, strangely, a bit afraid. _Was he afraid to tell Jessica about herself? Why?_

''Why do you know her story, while she doesn't?'' Windu became suspicious and leaned even further forward.

''Complicated.''

''Tell us.''

''Very complicated.''

''You know you're talking to the Jedi Council, right?''

''Yes, so?''

''You have to tell us.''

''Why would I have to tell you? Just because you're sitting on cool chairs in a fancy room? I need to tell her first, and she's not ready for it yet.''

''How do you know she's not ready for it yet?''

''I know her longer than you do.''

''A point there he has.'' Yoda said, joining the discussion between Mace Windu and the Doctor. ''If the girl is not ready you believe, then wait we will.''

The Doctor nodded respectfully to Yoda. ''Thank you for your understanding, Master Yoda.''

''But what do we do with her? She is Force sensitive and very strong.''

''Make her own decision about this she must. Thought about this already, I have. Padawan she may become if her will that is. If her will this is not, let her go we will.''

''But Master, she is too old to become a Padawan.'' Windu protested strongly.

''No such thing there is. Many ways the Force has. With us she is for a reason.'' Yoda said and Mace Windu slowly nodded, although it was obvious he still didn't agree with Master Yoda's decision.

 _I'll lose her if she becomes a Padawan… I can't lose her again._

''Master Jedi. I know she has to make her own decision, but I think it's best if she leaves this place.''

''Here she wouldn't be, if nothing important there was. Led her here the Force has. A very important decision she must make.''

''I understand, but she has a life elsewhere. Family, friends, school. She can't just leave that behind. Besides she is really nice company.'' The Doctor didn't quite realize that if she were to return to her old home on Earth, she would still have a different life, and everything would change no matter what she would choose to do. Her life would never be the same again, one way or another.

''Her own decision this is.'' Master Yoda solemnly replied and the Doctor sighed.

''You may go, Doctor.'' Windu said and he pointed at the door. The Doctor left the room.

 _I should never have come here with her. This was a bad idea. I should have said it was impossible to come here. Then we wouldn't be in this mess._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. There will be some important things happening in the coming chapters, so stay tuned! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

-Jessica-

 _My mom and I walked through the mall. We were shopping together. There was a small ice cream bar and we decided to go there to take a little break. We walked over to the bar and I noticed someone standing right next to me. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked at him in shock. I knew him. I had seen him somewhere before. But where? He saw my confused look and gave me a wink and then he just walked away. Not telling me his name. Not saying anything. ''What is it sweetheart?'' My mom asked. I realized she had been asking me a couple of times which flavour of ice cream I wanted. ''Nothing. There's nothing wrong…'' I repeated. Still staring at the place where the strange, yet familiar man had disappeared in the crowd._

''I need to speak to the Doctor immediately.'' I stood up, I had been sitting in the room I had been given for a couple of hours to think, and set off to search of the Doctor. Where could he be?

I found the Doctor in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I had only heard of the room in the TV series and was very curious to see what it actually looked like. I walked in and I was absolutely amazed by what I saw. It was even more beautiful than I imagined it would be. There were all kinds of different plants and small waterfalls. A few Jedi Masters were meditating and I thought it best not to disturb them. The Doctor wandered through the room with his thinking-face on. His brow was furrowed and he looked concerned for some reason. I needed to speak to the Doctor about the things I had seen. I knew he could give me an explanation. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

''Doctor, we need to talk.'' I said to him.

He turned around to face me. ''Yes, we do.'' He only said. Since when was he so serious? This was not the Doctor I had come to know. Normally he would say something witty in return. Always trying to brighten everyone's spirit.

''What do you need to tell me, Doctor?'' I asked him, since he already said that he needed to talk to me and he couldn't know what I was going to tell him.

''You first.'' He answered. I sighed, I had already suspected this and I decided to just go with it. Protesting wouldn't help this time, I could see in his eyes that he was dead-set on hearing my story first. However, I was a little thrown off by the little spark of sadness in his eyes. Why would he be sad? I guessed I would find out very soon, at least I hoped I would.

''Doctor. I have been having dreams, visions, flashbacks, I don't know, for the last couple of days. Since we came here actually. At first I thought nothing of it, but they kept coming. At first they weren't clear at all, just feelings. When I was in the medical bay I woke up screaming from a dream. You remember right?'' I asked him and he nodded so I continued. ''You said it was just a nightmare, but I'm not so sure about that anymore. I think it actually happened, but I don't know what it means. In the second dream I saw a familiar face disappear behind the walls of my school. It disappeared too fast to really get a good look at it, but one thing I know for sure. He was looking directly at me.'' I gave him a quick glance; to see what his reaction was. His face was just blank. ''The next time something happened, it was very intense. I screamed to someone that he had to stay, but he said he couldn't. He just walked away from me.'' The Doctor's expression changed into one of sorrow. I decided I had to keep talking. I needed to know the truth. ''I just had another dream. I saw that man again. I was shopping with my mom and we were just taking a break. He smiled upon me, gave me a wink and then walked away.'' His face didn't betray much. ''Doctor. You were that man. You were there all those times. I saw you when I walked out of school; when I was shopping; and you were the one that just walked away from me!'' I was shouting now. How could he be so impassive? He left me alone. He had known all along who I was, where I lived, who my friends were, and all those times he hadn't said a word to me.

''Jessica…- '' He coughed. ''I don't know how to tell you this.'' He looked pained.

''You have to tell me what? You stalked me my whole life. You have always known about me. You left me. Why? Why should I even listen to you?'' I was so angry. I began to shake. I couldn't handle all of the emotions that were raging inside of me. I dropped to the ground, crying. He walked over to me and sat beside me. He just put an arm around me. After I had gathered myself a little, I asked him, ''Why, Doctor?''

''Because I couldn't do anything else.'' He answered.

''Doctor. I need to know the whole story.''

''I know.'' He sighed. ''I knew that someday the time would come when I would have to tell you. I just didn't expect that it would be so soon. And that it would be here…''

''What? Why are you saying 'here' like that? You knew that we would come here?''

''Yes, I knew it from the start.'' I became more and more confused. ''It's time for me to tell you, Jessica. It will be difficult; you understand me?''

''I think so.'' I answered him. Although I didn't quite get why it would be difficult. But he was looking so serious, I knew this was something very big. Very important. And it had to do with me.

''It started when you were very young. You were just four years old. There was a war going on here.'' Why was he talking about this place? There were already questions swirling through my head, but I decided to just let him talk and not interrupt him. ''The war destroyed everything. It broke families. I was there. On your home planet Onderon. It was attacked by a grand army. Your parents were planning to take you to Coruscant, but they were too late. They did everything they could to protect you, and they died trying to save you. I saw it all happen. I made the promise to your father that I would protect you and watch out for you.'' By the time he told me this, I was already crying again. ''You were so young at the time. I couldn't keep you with me. It would have been too dangerous. I decided to give you a new home. Earth. I still have good friends there and you were adopted by one of my best friends. Your father and mother on Earth promised to raise you as if you were their own child. I knew you were in good hands with them. During your whole life I have been there, watching you. That time at school, when you were shopping with your mother, and many more times. I knew that I would someday take you with me in the Tardis.'' He finished his story and looked at me.

''So it's all true.'' I said in shock. ''The screaming. The dying people. You leaving me. All of it is true.''

''Yes. I'm so sorry.'' He said with tears in his eyes.

''You'd better be sorry. Doctor, how could you?'' My anger boiled up again.

''I didn't have a choice, Jessica. I couldn't do anything more. I only ask you to forgive me. I don't ask you to understand everything I did.'' I stayed silent for a while.

'' You cared for me my whole life.'' I mumbled. I slowly realized that he really didn't have a choice. ''Thank you Doctor.'' I said to him.

''Thank you, Jessica. For forgiving me.'' He said and gave me a hug.

''But, Doctor… There's still one thing I wonder about.'' I pushed him back to look him in the eyes. ''Why did you bring me here? You knew, yet you still brought me here.''

''Yes. I did it because I thought you had to be here even if it was just this one time. You had to see your true home, even though you wouldn't know. I knew that there was a risk you would have flashbacks. But I had to take that risk.''

''I understand.'' There was still something not right. ''I feel there's something else you need to tell me, Doctor. You're holding something back. Tell me.''

''Why are you so smart?'' He said with a slight smile and then he sighed. ''There's indeed something I haven't told you. It's hard for me to tell you this…''

''Doctor.'' I said softly. ''You need to tell me.''

''Yes I do. Jessica, there's a reason you have been having these flashbacks. They're actually not flashbacks. Well not entirely. They're visions. You can see visions… and that's because you are Force-sensitive. Your parents knew this and were planning to take you to the Jedi Temple, but that didn't happen, as you know. I also knew that you were Force-sensitive. I never told you, because it would complicate things. You needed to live a normal, safe life. That's also why I didn't tell you about my existence. Now you're here… When you were in the med-bay they took blood samples, not to test for diseases as they told you, but for a midi-chlorian count. The Force speaks through the midi-chlorians. They found out you have a very large amount of them in your body, so that means you're very strong with the Force.''

''What?!'' I screamed. I saw some Jedi looking up, disturbed by my screaming. ''Sorry.'' I mumbled.

''I expect the Council will want to talk to you about this tomorrow.'' He said.

''What do I have to say? My life is on Earth, not here.'' I said to him in despair.

''You need to trust your heart, Jessica. You need to decide who you want to be.''

''I don't understand…''

''Jessica, we all change. You need to make the best of your life. Sometimes life is hard, sometimes life is fun and sometimes you have to make decisions, but you know… You need to be the person you would love to be. I don't know what you're going to choose, but let me promise one thing,'' he looked very deep into my eyes. ''There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive… Wormhole refractors… You know the thing you need most of all?''

''What?''

''A hand to hold. I'll be that hand to hold. No matter what you choose.'' He hugged me one last time. ''Now you need to rest Jessica. You need to think. You need to recover. And most of all you need to decide.'' He walked away and I was left in confusion. I shook my head and walked to my room. What was he talking about? What did I have to do? What was waiting for me tomorrow when I would go to the Council? So many questions, so few answers. The Doctor almost seemed like Yoda. He also spoke in riddles. Was there even one person in the galaxy that could understand the two of them? I didn't think so.

* * *

The first thing that went through my head the next morning was that I was terrified to go to the Council. I was going to the Jedi Council. I needed a couple of minutes to get myself ready for this. Right. Okay. Need to look nice. I washed myself and put the clothes on, that were laying on top of a chair. They were almost a perfect fit. It was a dark blue shirt and a dark blue skirt, red leggings underneath it and black boots. They looked a little like Ahsoka's clothes. I kinda liked it, but it was very different from what I was used to. Just after I had put the clothes on, I heard knocking on the door. Who would it be? I tried to guess the identity of the one standing on the other side of the door. I believed it was Ahsoka. She had probably come to take me to the Council.

''Come in.'' I said.

''Good to see you awake, Jessica. You look a lot better with clean clothes on. You almost look like one of us.'' It was indeed Ahsoka.

''Thanks, I guess.'' I smiled and she smiled back.

''Do you need any help with anything?''

''I think I can manage.''

''Alright then.'' She said, then she continued, ''Jessica, it seems like you feel at home here. Are you really at ease here or is it just pretending?''

''Hmmm… I don't know. Now that you mention it, I do feel at home here, for some strange reason. Maybe it has something to do with comfort zones?''

''Maybe. That would partially explain it.'' She didn't sound like she truly believed my explanation. There was a frown on her face. I was also puzzled; I couldn't explain why I felt at home here. ''Well, sometimes you have to do something out of your comfort zone.''

''Just give me some clankers to destroy, then I'm happy. I think I'm in my comfort zone in battle, on the front line, destroying some clankers.'' She said with a grin.

''Aah. I see. Weird.''

''Weird. Or perfectly normal. Depends on your point of view.'' She countered. I now finally fully understood why Anakin called her Snips. She had a good sense of humour. And sarcasm.

''Come on, the Council has already requested you. We shouldn't keep them waiting for too long.'' She said suddenly. She gestured for me to follow her and she led me to the Council Chambers.

''Aren't you coming with me?''

''You have to do this on your own. Besides, my Master needs me in the strategy room. Good luck.'' And she walked away. Great. Now I had to do this on my own.

''Welcome, Jessica Elzinga.'' Mace Windu said to me. He had pronounced my last name totally wrong, but I couldn't blame him. It was a typical Dutch surname and every English person I had met, had trouble pronouncing it. I nodded to all the Jedi Masters. They had such serious expressions on their faces, didn't these guys ever have a laugh or anything?

''Need to tell you something important we do.'' Yoda said. ''And then make a decision you must.'' There it was again. Now Yoda and the Doctor had both said I needed to make a decision. I was very confused and also worried. What would the effect of this decision be?

''Worried, you should not be young one.'' Yoda said reassuringly. He said like it was so easy to not be worried. How would I be able to not be worried, when they were all acting so mysterious?

''You came to us a few weeks ago in that machine, with the Doctor.'' Master Mundi began. ''At that time we all felt a sudden disturbance in the Force.''

''We all immediately knew there was something going on around you two.'' Master Ti continued. ''We didn't know for sure, of course, if you were a threat or not, so we had to investigate. The Doctor stood out from the beginning. It became clear to us that he is something weird, and maybe even dangerous.''

''But then there was you. The young girl, companion of the Doctor. There was something else about you.'' Mundi said.

''Are you guys coming to the point anytime soon? My legs are beginning to hurt. If you aren't planning to say anything I didn't know yet very soon, I would appreciate the opportunity to spare my legs and sit on a chair.'' I interrupted their talking. They were sitting on comfortable chairs, but I had to stand the entire time. It was unfair, and my legs were already beginning to hurt.

''Patience you must have young one. Important you listen first it is.'' Yoda said, shushing me. _Easy for you to say, you are sitting._ But I didn't voice my thoughts, it would be rude. Very rude.

''The disturbance in the Force didn't come from the Doctor as we all assumed at first. It came from you. Ahsoka and Anakin tested you, to see if you had midi-chlorians in your blood.'' Windu joined the conversation. I already knew this, but I had to act like I didn't know, so I decided to overreact a little bit.

''So that's why they used that strange device! They said it was to test for diseases. Why wouldn't Anakin and Ahsoka tell me immediately what this was about?'' I called out.

''Calm down. We didn't want you to be concerned.'' Windu said.

''Concerned? Why would I be concerned?'' I asked him.

''Your feelings betray you, they do.'' Yoda said with a slight smile. I sighed. I forgot that they could sense all the feelings going through me.

''So as we were saying,'' Windu continued, ''We had it tested and we found out that there's a very large amount of midi-chlorians in your blood. Higher than most of the Jedi.''

''So you're saying that I'm Force-sensitive?'' _Well, no spoiler in that anymore._

''Very strong with the Force you are.'' Yoda confirmed it. ''But know this already, you did, yes?'' Yoda said with a mischievous smile. Crap. I forgot Yoda could sense this too.

''Maybe.'' I muttered.

''Already told her, the Doctor has. Spoiled the surprise, he has.'' His grin was even bigger now. Then he became serious again. ''Now a decision you must make. A Padawan learner you may become. Discussed this, we have. The right thing to do this is, we think. Think about this you have to.''

''You may leave.'' Windu only said. I quickly nodded and exited the room. The second I shut the door, I ran through the halls to my room. In my room I fell onto my bed and started crying. This was too much. How could I ever make a decision? I belonged on Earth.

''Jessica?'' The Doctor knocked on my door. ''May I come in?'' He took my silence as a yes and came in. I tried to rid my face of the tears, but he had already noticed. ''I see they told you.''

''Yes. They did.'' I said. ''How can they think that I would become a Padawan? They know I don't belong here. I have a family, friends, school. I can't just leave all of that behind.''

''I know you're upset Jessica, and I understand that you have these feelings. But if I may say so, you do belong here. This is your real home. Whether you like it or not.''

I sighed and looked him in the eyes. ''I don't like it. I have lived on Earth almost my entire life…''

''I know. And I understand. I wouldn't like to see you stay either.''

''Why?'' I asked him curiously.

''If you become a Padawan learner here… well, then I can't see you anymore. At least not as often.''

''Why not?''

''We're in a different galaxy. It is very hard to come here. That's why we crash-landed. The Tardis doesn't like it. I could come here maybe, but not as often. I also would need to do it in secret, since the Jedi don't allow attachments, or contact with family. And I think and hope I belong to the category 'family'.'' He looked at me with sad eyes. ''I don't want to lose you again.''

''Whatever I choose, you won't lose me. I know you won't. I just know.'' I said, determined to let him know that he wouldn't lose me again. I wouldn't let that happen.

''Maybe you won't. But what of your family on Earth?''

''I don't know what to do Doctor. I have a life there. But this… This is my real home.''

''Maybe we should stay a little longer, so you can really think about this and then make your decision. That way you can really consider both options.''

''Maybe that is the best way to go now, indeed.'' I sighed, how would I be able to make this decision? ''I think we should report to the Council.''

''Yes, we should. Let's go.'' He said and we walked to the Council Chambers once again.

''Come in, you may.'' Yoda answered our knocking. We walked in and stood in front of the Council.

''A decision you have made, yes?'' Yoda asked.

''Well, sort of, Master Yoda.'' I answered him. I quickly looked to the Doctor for comfort and he gave me an encouraging smile. ''Masters, I'm not ready to make this decision in this short amount of time. You must understand that I have built a life on Earth. I have a family there. This is my real home, but I can't just leave my life behind. I need more time to think about this.''

''Understand this, I do.'' Yoda said to me. ''Knew this would happen, I did. Meditated on this subject, I have. To a conclusion I have come.'' The other Council members looked in surprise at Master Yoda. They clearly didn't know of this.

''What do you mean, Master?'' Mace Windu asked.

''Very hard this decision is for you, Jessica.'' Yoda said, speaking my name for the first time. ''Decided I have, that possible it is for you and the Doctor to stay here. Think about this you must. Meditate on this you must. And know the answer you will.''

''With all due respect, but I'm afraid it won't be that simple, Master Yoda.'' I said to him. Just meditating didn't seem like the right solution. I had never meditated, because I didn't really see the point of doing it. You were supposed to sit still the whole time, and I had never been able to do that. I was too impatient. And yet, if I wanted to stay here and if I wanted to become a Jedi, I would have to learn to be patient.

''It will be. Doubts you have. Fade, they will.''

''Okay. I guess I'll try.''

''Do or do not, there is no try.'' Yoda said sternly. I had never quite understood that one. No matter how many times I had heard it.

''You see; you're always talking in riddles. I never did understand that one.'' I murmured.

''What did you just say? How is it that you have heard that before? You have never met Master Yoda or any of us.'' Windu said grimly. Crap. He had heard it.

''Ahsoka used the phrase once before.'' I said, I knew it was a weak argument and I quickly looked to the Doctor for help.

''I have also used that phrase before.'' The Doctor said. ''It was written in the Tardis' records. I liked it, so I started using it.''

''Hmm… Interesting this is.'' Master Yoda said. ''Know what it means, do you?''

''Well I think it means that you first need to believe that you can do something in order to be able to do it.'' The Doctor answered, Yoda nodded slowly and the other Council members looked surprised. Windu didn't believe a word the Doctor said, but he decided to let it slide. For now. The Doctor and I were just about to leave when Yoda spoke up again.

''One last thing to say I have.''

''What is it Master Yoda?'' I asked him.

''On missions along with Masters Kenobi and Skywalker you may go. Good for you it will be.''

''Really? That's awesome!'' I exclaimed. The Doctor also looked very excited. ''Thank you, Master.''

''The next mission will be in a couple of days. Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Padawan Tano and Captain Rex will go to the planet Onderon, to help the rebels there. You two will go with them. You will leave in five days.'' Windu informed us. Onderon? I was going to my home planet. The planet where my parents were killed. Suddenly I became really scared. The Doctor noticed my change of mood and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

''Something wrong, there is?'' Master Yoda asked me.

''No. There's nothing wrong.'' I quickly replied.

''Sense your sudden fear, I do. Fear of this mission you have.'' Yoda said.

''No. It's just the fear of a new planet, new people, new battle.''

''Hmm. Conflict I sense in you. Troubled you are. Come to my chambers you will tomorrow. Meditate on this together we will.'' I sighed. That was the last thing I needed, but I knew there was no way around it.

''Yes, Master.'' I said in resignation.

''You may leave now. Prepare yourselves for the upcoming mission. We will send Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker to give you a full briefing on the mission.'' Windu said. We gave a quick nod and left the room. Finally, we were out of there. I couldn't bear the searching gazes anymore.

''Is everything alright, Jessica?'' The Doctor asked lowly.

''Of course it's alright, why wouldn't it be alright?'' I said sarcastically. ''No, of course it's not alright!'' I shouted angrily and I ran away.

 _This just keeps getting worse and worse._

I ran through the halls and rounded a corner, then I bumped into someone. We both fell. I looked up and I saw that it was Anakin.

''Uhm… Sorry, Master Skywalker… I didn't want to…- '' I stuttered. Great, this was awkward.

''It doesn't matter, Jessica.'' He said. He helped me up and I was about to walk away when he spoke. ''Is there something wrong, Jessica? You look sad.''

''No. no. There's nothing wrong.'' I quickly wiped my eyes. ''Just something in my eyes.''

''Yeah. Sure.'' He clearly didn't believe me. ''Where were you going in such a rush?''

''Ehm…'' At that moment the Doctor came running around the corner. He had followed me. He stopped immediately when he saw me and Anakin.

''Ah. Hello Master Skywalker. How is it going?'' He said with a small smile.

''Also running I see.'' Anakin said with a slight smirk.

''Running is good. Just getting in shape.'' The Doctor said. Anakin laughed but his eyes didn't laugh with him. He didn't believe us at all.

''Well, I'll leave you to it then. I suppose. But please do it outside.'' He shot one last look at me and then walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, the Doctor put a hand on my shoulder.

''Jessica. Please. We need to talk about this.''

''I don't want to.'' I said to him, I brushed his hand off my shoulder and walked away.

''Jessica! Jessica. Wait…'' I was not going to turn around. My eyes started to water again, but I was not going to turn around.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! See you next time, and let me know what you think of this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is here. Enjoy reading! And don't forget to review, constructive criticism is also appreciated.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Everything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who belongs to the respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

-Anakin-

When I saw Jessica walk away, I walked back to the Doctor. He was looking a little lost.

''Doctor?'' I asked him.

''Master Skywalker. Sorry for this situation.'' He apologized.

''No need to be sorry. I'm just worried for your companion. She looked upset.''

''Yeah. There's a good reason for that.'' The Doctor murmured.

''I think we need to talk, Doctor.'' I was determined to find out what was going on.

''About what?'' He asked.

''About your companion. Her story. And please do not try to wiggle your way out. This is important.'' I said with a firm voice. There was still something about the girl… Something we didn't know yet. ''Follow me.'' The Doctor followed me through the halls and we ended up in front of the briefing room. ''Now we can talk.''

''I already told you everything I can tell you.'' The Doctor said to me.

''Maybe. But I need to know the whole story. She's strong in the Force, but that's not all. She seems… at home here.'' The Doctor sighed and I immediately knew that I had struck a chord.

''Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't say a word about this conversation to anyone, not Jessica, not Ahsoka and not the Council.'' He said and I nodded. ''Do you remember the civil war that was going on about eleven years ago on Onderon?''

''Yes, I remember it from my studies. What does that have to do with it?'' I became confused. What had Jessica's background to do with the civil war on Onderon?

''Jessica was, at that time, only a little girl. Her parents tried to protect her by bringing her to the Jedi Temple. But before they could do that, they were murdered before her eyes.''

''Wait. She's from Onderon? How did she end up with you and how do you know all of this?'' I asked. I definitely hadn't seen this coming.

''Patience, I'll tell you.'' He stared into space for a few moments, and then continued his story. ''I was also there when her parents got killed. She was all alone and I knew I had to do something. I promised her dying parents to take care of her, so I took her with me. She was so small… I couldn't let her travel with me. It was far too dangerous. So I decided to give her to good friends of mine, who had always wanted a little girl. This way she was in a good home, safe, and I could visit her as often as I wanted. I decided it was for the best that she didn't know where she came from and who I was. So I kept an eye on her from a distance. She didn't know I was there through her whole life…'' He looked very sad. ''I met her, just before we came here. She didn't know who I was of course, but I had decided that she was old enough to come and travel with me. So I took her with me in the Tardis…''

''How did you end up here?''

''Well… I asked her where she wanted to go and she wanted to go to this place. When she said that, I had th feeling that something was coming back. She has been having dreams since we arrived here, or rather, flashbacks. She has been reliving parts of her life. Before we went to the Council today, I told her everything. Well, almost everything…''

I tried to say something, but the story had made such an impact, it was hard to even say one word. ''Wow. What a story. This must be very hard for her.''

''Yes, it has changed a lot for her. It was even harder when she heard what kind of mission you got.''

''Why did the Council tell you about the mission?''

''We are coming with you.''

''So that's why Jessica was crying. She's going back to her home planet.'' I finally understood.

''She's going back to the place where her parents were killed. The Council also gave her the opportunity to stay here. She would be trained as a Padawan.''

''What? That's amazing! She can come here. She belongs here.''

''Maybe. But she has built a life on Earth. Her family, friends, everything is there. She is very torn. Also, if she decides to stay here, I can't visit her as often and I would have to do it in secret.''

''I think I understand.'' I nodded. ''But you just said that you told her almost everything. What didn't you tell her?''

''I'm almost surprised you haven't noticed. Don't you think that Jessica is a bit of an uncommon name in your galaxy?'' The Doctor asked me.

''Now you mention it… Does that mean that that isn't her real name?''

''Well, it is her real name. Her parents on Earth gave it to her. But that was indeed not her original name. Not the name that her real parents gave to her.''

''What is her real name?'' I asked curiously.

''Her name is Nanori Tilimare.''

''Why didn't you tell her?'' I asked her. He looked so sad. I knew he was in pain because what had happened to Jessica. And I knew he was feeling hurt because of the way Jessica reacted. I couldn't blame her for reacting that way. I would've reacted much worse, but the Doctor was only trying to help her. He sighed. ''She was already so conflicted; another name would only have made it more complicated.''

''You need to tell her.''

''I know. I was going to talk to her about everything. But I think she's too upset at the moment to even see me, let alone talk to me.''

''Maybe you should wait till tomorrow.'' I advised him.

''Master Yoda is going to meditate with her tomorrow.''

''Really? Did she ask for that?'' I asked surprised. The Doctor smiled a little because of my response. ''It's just that I have never understood the will to meditate.'' I explained my reaction.

''Master Yoda was quite insistent, actually.'' He said with a small grin.

I smirked. ''Hmm... yeah, he tends to be like that sometimes.''

''But please, Anakin, don't tell her I told you this.''

''Can't I even tell Ahsoka? She and Jessica are great friends already.''

''No. You can't tell anybody. Not Ahsoka, not Obi-Wan and certainly not Padmé.'' He said the last name with a smirk. What! How did he know her? ''Use her 'Earth name' for now, until I tell her that she has another name.'' He said.

''Deal.'' The Doctor walked away, but I called after him. ''Doctor! I just wanted to say: if she stays here… I will look after her for you.''

''Thank you, Anakin.'' He said with a trusting smile then he walked away, lost in thought.

 _Was it a good idea to tell him everything? Yes. I can trust him and soon the whole Jedi Council will know anyway. Jessica is going to meditate with Yoda, so I suspect that Yoda will find some answers. I hope he can help her. She needs help. I want to help her too, but she won't accept that at the moment._

* * *

-Jessica-

The next day I walked into the Chambers of Master Yoda with a bit of reluctance. I knew that he would be able to sense everything that was going through my mind. And, honestly, I was a bit afraid of that. It was very likely that he would find out where I originally came from and what my feelings about that were. This would probably be a very intense hour. I walked in and he was already sitting on a meditation chair.

''Good morning to you, Jessica.'' He said with a smile, but he didn't open his eyes.

''Good morning, Master Yoda.'' I greeted politely.

''Feel your unease, I do. Nervous, are you?'' He said with something that looked like a smirk. I couldn't really tell though, because his eyes were still closed.

I sighed, ''You are right, Master. I'm a bit afraid of the things that are going to happen this hour.''

''Afraid you are of old memories, yes?''

''Yes, Master.'' I said in resignation. I decided to not fight back anymore, there was simply no use.

''No need to fear there is. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate.''

''Hate leads to suffering…'' I finished the line and the moment I said it, I wished I hadn't. I had heard him say that so many times that it was normal for me to finish the line, but from his point of view I couldn't know. He has never said that while I was actually here.

''Hmm. Too right you are. Yet, there is fear in you till.''

''Yes, Master. I know it's not good, but I can't ignore it. I'm not a Jedi.''

''Only memories they are. No need to fear them, there is.''

''I know, Master… but they seem so real…''

''That's because real they are. Already happened they have. Only knowledge they will bring.'' He opened his eyes and he looked deeply into mine. I was a bit taken aback by what I saw in his eyes. It was like he could look right through me. Like he knew everything about me.

''If you say so…''

''Have a seat young Jessica.'' He gestured to the meditation chair next to his. I sat down, immediately crossing my legs, like Yoda.

''Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Concentrate. And see your visions clearly, you will.'' We both closed our eyes. I tried to concentrate on the flashbacks I had had. At first it was a blur of colours and I only heard vague noises. After a few minutes it became clearer and I could distinguish voices.

 _Two adults and a young girl were sitting around a table, they were having dinner. They were all smiling, they looked so happy. I focused a little bit more on the little girl. Then I realized I was looking at a younger version of myself. I was that little girl. It was me sitting there with my parents. Everything was so peaceful. Suddenly I saw my parents stand up. The chairs fell and I heard screaming. It was not coming from me or my parents, so it had to be from outside the house. What was happening? My mother picked me up in her arms and we went outside. I looked around and what I saw wasn't good at all. There was a droid battalion, or rather a whole army, marching right to our village. People were running all around, everyone was panicking. My parents also started running and I bounced up and down in my mother's arms. The droids were now very close and they started shooting at everything and everyone. People were dying right in front of my eyes… Suddenly I fell out of my mother's arms, onto the ground. I screamed. I looked around and saw my mum lying on the ground. There was a smoking hole in her back… I scrambled up and ran to my mother, she was lying just behind me. She lifted her head. There were tears in her eyes. ''I love you sweetheart. You will be okay.'', and that was the last thing she said to me before her head slumped down on the ground. She died in front of my eyes . I began to cry, not aware of my surroundings anymore. Where was my dad? I looked around and then I saw the Doctor sitting next to my father. My father was lying on the ground and he was bleeding heavily, but I saw his mouth move and the Doctor nodded. He was still alive! I wanted to scramble towards them, but I didn't have enough power. I kept my eyes locked on the Doctor and my father. The Doctor stood up. Why didn't my father stand up? He couldn't be dead too, could he? No, I couldn't lose my father too! There was still a battle going on around me, but I didn't notice it. All I felt was emptiness. Then I felt a hand on my shoulders and I looked up. I looked directly into the face of the Doctor. ''Come little one. I will take care of you.'' He picked me up and carried me away._

I opened my eyes. Tears were dripping down my face. Yoda still had his eyes closed. How could he not be disturbed by all of this?

''Bad memories you've seen, yes? Terrible it is what happened to you and your parents.'' He frowned and then he continued, ''Involved you were, in the massacre of Onderon. Your home planet, Onderon is.''

''Yes…'' So there it was, now they knew my secret. The secret I had just found out about myself. They now knew that I was from here, from Onderon.

''That is why afraid you are of the mission. Makes you recall bad memories, yes?'' I closed my eyes and nodded, tears started dripping down my face again.

''Good for you it will be. To go back.'' Yoda said and I was shocked.

''Good?! How could it be good? I'm going back to the place where my parents died! Where my parents were murdered in cold blood!'' I cried out.

''Overcome this you will. Going back to your planet, help you, it will.'' He sounded so sure. Should I believe him? How could I? I would only recall these terrible events. That couldn't be good, could it?

''Believe me, you do not.'' He said with what I thought was a little smile.

''Ehmm…'' How would I put this? I couldn't sound rude or anything, but the truth was that he was right. I didn't believe him. ''No… I don't… Not exactly.''

''First, believe you must. Then, clear it will become.'' Yoda said. Well, easier said than done. Like most pieces of advice he had given me.

''How could I possible deal with these things?'' I asked him desperately. I still couldn't believe what I had just seen. The Doctor already had told me what had happened, but to see it… It's a lot harder. Now that I had seen it, I just didn't know what to do.

''No emotion there is, only peace.''

''Right…'' Just what I needed: another part of the Jedi Code. I could have screamed at him at this point. He wasn't exactly helping with all his riddles. The Jedi Code had always been weird from my point of view, how could anyone follow it completely? Anakin was the perfect example of the fact that it's incredibly hard and maybe even impossible to follow the Jedi Code. My thoughts were drifting off, but Master Yoda snapped me out of it.

''Meditate further on this you must. Face your fears you must.'' Deep down I knew that he was right and I decided to just do what he asked. I closed my eyes once again and tried to clear my mind. This time I heard noises I couldn't really define. It didn't look at all like one of the flashbacks I had had. This was something different. I saw all kinds of different colours, flashing.

 _I saw a blurry form of a girl just a little older than me. She looked very similar to me. She was holding two lightsabers in her hands. One purple, one blue. She was blocking blasterbolts. Next to her was a man doing the same. It was Obi-Wan. The form of the girl now became clearer. I could see her face. It was me. What kind of madness is this? Was this my future? Why was I fighting alongside Obi-Wan? Will this happen if I stay here? Will I become Obi-Wan's Padawan? My thoughts began to overflow with questions. I looked a little bit closer and I realized that I actually looked pretty awesome, with the lightsabers and all. I started looking at the surroundings, maybe I could recognize the environment. It kinda seemed like… No that couldn't be it… Still, it looked very much like it. It had to be the place. I was in the Citadel…_

I opened my eyes again. Seriously, that was enough information. I had already seen how my parents had died, now I had seen what would happen if I stayed here. It was almost too much to take in. If Master Yoda hadn't been there I probably would have freaked out.

''The future you see, hmm?'' Yoda murmured.

''Yes, but what do I do with this information? Is this a possible future? Does this predict what choice I'm going to make?'' Would I choose to stay here and become Obi-Wan's Padawan? It did sound pretty awesome, but how would I be able to leave my family behind? And then there was the Doctor… Would I still be able to see him? I had only just met him, but he already was very important to me. Weird, how people could grow on you in such a short amount of time.

''Difficult to see. Always in motion the future is. Many possibilities there are. Clouded with the dark side it is.'' Well, thanks for nothing, again…

''But… But what do I choose?''

''Your choice it is. No wrong choice, there is.''

''Thank you, I think…''

''Now, go you must, young one. Something important to tell you, the Doctor has.'' I nodded to him and I bowed. What would the Doctor want to tell me? I wondered, while I walked out of Yoda's chambers. Yoda said it was something important, but the Doctor had already told me everything about my past. Or did he?

* * *

-Anakin-

I saw her sitting at the stairs, just outside the Temple. I was actually planning to go Padmé, but when I saw her, sitting there alone, I decided to keep her company for a bit and have a talk with her.

''Hey.'' I greeted her and I saw I had startled her. Apparently she had been lost in thought.

''Oh. Hey.'' She gave a small smile, almost a sad smile. What was going through her head? What was she thinking of?

''Want company?'' I asked her. Maybe she just wanted to be alone.

''Yeah, sure.'' She responded. It sounded like she couldn't care less whether I joined her or not. She just sat there and stared.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked her. Maybe I could start a conversation with her.

''Just wanted to be outside.'' She murmured. Okay, if she kept giving such answers, I would go away. There was no use trying to talk to her if she actually didn't want me to.

''What are you thinking about, Jessica? Your body is here, but your mind is elsewhere.''

 _You have no idea…_

''I was just thinking about the future.'' She said like it was no big deal.

''What about the future?''

''I have been meditating with Master Yoda. And…'' She paused.

''And…?'' Had she had visions of the future while meditating with Yoda?

''I had visions. About the future.'' Suspicions confirmed, I thought, then I gestured her to continue. ''First I had a vision about my past. I saw my parents get murdered.'' A tear slipped down her cheek. In an act to try to comfort her, I put an arm around her. She looked up for a second and gave me a small smile. ''Then Master Yoda told me to concentrate again. It was another vision. But different… I saw the future.''

''That must have been difficult.''

''Yes. It was.'' She stopped for a second and then her eyes began to twinkle. ''But it was also kind of cool.'' She said with a smirk. Now I was surprised. Her mood had just changed in a split second.

''What was cool about it?''

''I saw myself as a Padawan. As the Padawan of Obi-Wan.'' Now she quickly glanced up at me to see what my reaction was. I was shocked. If she would stay she would become Obi-Wan's Padawan. I didn't know how I felt about that or how I should feel. On the one hand it was absolutely cool, she and Ahsoka would have more time together. And it would also mean that Jessica would become a Jedi one day. But on the other hand I was kind of jealous. I didn't know why, but I was. She saw I was struggling to process this, so she gave me a reassuring smile.

''I won't steal your Master, Anakin.'' I smiled and nodded that she could continue. ''The other thing that was really cool was the fact that I was fighting with two lightsabers in my vision. One was blue and the other one was purple.'' I just gaped at her. Master Windu was the only one with a purple lightsaber. Why would Jessica have one? Why her? And why would she have two lightsabers? I knew she also didn't know the answers to these questions, so I let it slide. I would probably find out later. Well, that would depend on her choice.

''Wow.''

''Yeah, I know.'' She began to laugh. Just laugh. Why would she be laughing? Wasn't this something that should freak her out or something? She had never had a vision and she was laughing about it!

''Is there something funny?'' I asked her.

''Yes, actually there is.'' She said through the laughing.

''What is so funny?''

''Your face.'' She pointed at me and began to laugh again.

''Great… Now it is my face that's funny.'' I muttered. She only laughed harder then. It was actually pretty good to hear her laughing. She had had some pretty rough days and now she was beginning to process things. It was a bit unfortunate that my face was the reason she was laughing.

'''So where were you going Anakin?'' She asked me, turning serious again.

''How do you mean where was I going? I was just checking up on you.'' I said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

''No, you were not. You wouldn't do that.''

''Why does everyone think so badly of me?''

''That's because everyone loves you.'' She said with a big grin. I knew she didn't mean a word she said. She was just joking around.

''Now you're just making stuff up.''

''Yes. I am.'' I looked angrily at her, but she only started to laugh again. She was just hopeless.

''You were going to visit Padmé, weren't you?'' She suddenly asked.

''What?! How did you…'' I stopped mid-sentence. ''Never mind. How do you know Padmé?'' I asked curiously. How could she know her? And more important, how could she know that I was going to see her?

''I don't know her. Well, not exactly.''

''Okay…. Strange…'' What did she mean? She acted very strange sometimes. Like she knew things. Things she really couldn't know.

''Go to your girlfriend, Anakin. I won't tell anybody. Your secret is safe with me.'' She said with a wink, then she added more serious, ''I would go immediately if I were you. I don't think Padmé would appreciate it if you stayed here any longer.'' I quickly looked at the time.

''Kriff...'' I said, seeing the time. I was already an hour late. She would never forgive me. This had already happened too many times.

''Anakin. Watch your language.'' She chastised me.

''Sorry.'' But I didn't really mean it.

''You should really go, though.''

''Yes. Yes, of course. See you later Jessica!'' I waved and then I ran to one of the speeders. I heard her yelling bye, but I didn't care. I had to go to Padmé. Knowing her, she would already be pissed off by now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! This is a bit of a shorter chapter than the previous ones. I hope to get chapter 7 up this weekend, but I don't know if that will actually happen. After chapter 7 you guys will have to wait, because I'm going away for some time. Anyways, enjoy reading this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

-Jessica-

I watched Anakin speed away to his secret wife. I knew it wouldn't end well, for either of them. But I couldn't say anything about it. I couldn't meddle with these things, no matter how much I wanted to. The Doctor had told me over and over again. No matter how much I wanted to make everything better by changing the events that would happen, I wasn't allowed to. Then I was suddenly reminded of the fact that the Doctor had to tell me something important. Yoda had said that I needed to go to him, but instead I had wandered around and had ended up sitting in front of the Temple. That was like three hours ago. I got up and went inside the Temple, to search for the Doctor.

It took me almost an hour to find him. The Temple was like a maze. I got lost around ten times and had to ask my way around a couple of times too. It was really embarrassing. All these Jedi staring at me like I was crazy. They probably never had been lost. They really needed to make a map of the Temple for visitors. Then again, I didn't think they had had many visitors in the past years. I supposed even the clones weren't allowed to visit. Only when it was strictly necessary, like for mission briefings. But, still, a map would be very convenient. Even for the younglings. I knew they grew up here and all, but they had to learn their way around too in the beginning. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I didn't have a map or my telephone with GPS. Note to self: tell Obi-Wan, Anakin or Yoda to make a map of the Temple. I eventually found the Doctor. He was sitting in one of the many corners of the building. He wasn't doing anything. Wow, that's a first. I thought the Doctor always needed something to do. Then I saw he was actually doing something. He was holding some sort of datapad in his hands. Probably gathering information, again. How predictable.

''Good afternoon.'' I said to him and he looked up. As soon as he saw it was me he grinned.

''Good afternoon Jessica! Do you know that there are almost 10.000 members of the Jedi Order at this very moment? That is really a lot!''

''Wow… That's so… Interesting…''

''I know, right?'' He didn't seem to notice my sarcasm. ''That means that there are also around 10.000 lightsabers, do you think I could borrow one for a second? I would like to do some experimenting with it. Just imagine the things I could do with it.'' He put down the datapad. ''I have seen many weapons, most of them books, but lightsabers are something else.'' Then his expression became even more excited, if that was possible. His eyebrows lifted up and his eyes went big. ''Oh! What if I could borrow the lightsaber of Mace Windu. He's the only one with a purple one. Would he actually let me borrow it? I don't think so. Do you? Or would there also be a Tardis blue one? That would be very good, wouldn't it? Can you imagine it? It would be so…-'' I stopped him with my hand. I knew that if I didn't do that, I would probably end up listening to him for another hour and he wouldn't even notice. He could just ramble about something forever.

''Doctor. You talk all the time, but you don't say anything.''

''I know.'' He looked sad. His eyes were filled with sorrow. He looked almost as if he was going to cry.

''Doctor. I'm sorry. I didn't intend to…''

''No. Doesn't matter. You're right.'' His face hardened.

''What is it, Doctor?'' I asked him, his expression made me anxious.

''Nothing. Something of the past.'' He murmured.

''Tell me, Doctor.''

''So how was your meditation-hour-thing with the little green guy?'' He asked me. He just avoided it. Why wouldn't he tell me? Was it that bad? He obviously didn't want to talk about it. But one day I would get it out of him. One day he would be forced to tell me. I was too determined to just let it slide. I needed to know. He knows of my past, he saw me grow up, so I needed to know of his past too. At least a part of it.

''Good… I think…'' He smiled because of my answer. ''I will tell you all about it later, but Doctor, Master Yoda said there was something you had to tell me. What do you need to tell me?'' I came directly to the point. I needed to know what the Doctor had to tell me. The Doctor sighed and now fully turned around to look me in the eyes. ''I didn't tell you everything.''

''About what?'' I asked him.

''About your past.''

''But… But you said…''

''I didn't say anything.'' Note to myself: The Doctor apparently lies. Need to keep that in mind.

''Yes, you did… Never mind… So what did you need to tell me about my past? Another horrible war? Another dead family member?'' I said sarcastically. He looked a bit hurt because of my sarcasm, but I ignored it. After all of the things I had come to learn about my past, I just didn't think it could bother me anymore. I had heard many things in the last few days and it probably couldn't get worse.

''Another name.'' He just said. Then the meaning of his words slowly dawned onto me. Another name. Jessica wasn't my real name. I had a different name.

''What's my real name?''

''Your name is Nanori. Nanori Tilimare.'' I was speechless. What could I say? Suddenly I was someone else. I had another name. But that wasn't all of it. I had changed in these few days. I had been told that the person I thought I was, wasn't really me. The Doctor had cared for me all my life. And now I had a new name.

''Anything else that you need to tell me?'' I asked him. If there was something else, he would need to tell it right now, otherwise I would be really pissed. Like really pissed.

''No.'' He shook his head and looked me in the eyes. They were filled with guilt. I also shook my head, turned around and walked away from him. This time it was me who walked away and not the other way around.

* * *

I was lying on my back on my bed. Or rather matrass. These people here surely don't know how to make something comfortable. I groaned and shifted once again. There was just no way to lie comfortably for even a minute. I had been lying here for over two hours now, and my back was hurting like crazy. Maybe it would be better if I got up, but I just couldn't muster the energy to even sit. They should just make better beds and everyone would be a lot more flexible. But then again, Jedi had to get up early. If they were to have a comfortable, soft, fluffy bed to sleep on, getting up would be a lot harder. I had always had trouble with waking up. My brother and sister had always teased me. Sometimes they would even go so far as to throw a bucket of ice-cold water on my head to wake me up. Iris. Chris. How were they now? Were they wondering about where I was? Were they concerned? Probably. I had been away for a long time now. My mind took me back two years, to a good memory.

'' _What do you think of this one, Jess?'' My older sister asked me._

'' _Hmm… I'm not sure, Iris. I think it's a bit too flashy.'' I answered her. Looking at the dress she had picked out of the racks. We were shopping for dresses for the upcoming wedding of our cousin. We had already visited a couple of stores and I was tired. Very tired. But my sister didn't care. She had just dragged me along. I didn't know how she could enjoy this. I had never understood the joy of shopping. Just order some things online, so much easier._

'' _I think it will suit you perfectly.'' She insisted._

'' _Alright. Alright. I will put it on, but only to please you.'' I rolled my eyes and she smirked. She could be so persistent sometimes. So annoying. But I guess all siblings were annoying for one another. That's just what siblings do._

'' _Are you girls still not done?'' Chris, our brother, came walking towards us. He looked very bored. Chris was two years older than me and Iris had another two years on top of him. I was the youngest. They had always been protective around me. Their little sister._

'' _No. Still not done.'' I said teasingly. ''Do you have a suit, yet?'' I was very curious to see what he would look like in a suit. He had never worn one. When he had first heard that he would have to wear a suit to the wedding, he was pretty shocked. He hadn't liked it. Of course, me and Iris had laughed at him. We could already totally envision what he would look like in a suit._

'' _Yes, I have one, are you happy now?'' He answered my question with an annoyed look._

'' _Yep. Totally happy right now.'' I smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and he acted like he was offended. Then we both grinned._

'' _So grown up, you two.'' Iris said with a motherly-tone. ''Jessica, go try that dress on.'' She was the oldest, so sometimes she felt like she had to tell us what to do and what not to do. We hated it when she did that._

'' _Yes. Mum.'' I said to her and walked to the fitting rooms. After a couple of minutes I stepped out in the dress that Iris had chosen for me. My brother and sister looked at me in awe._

'' _Wow, Jess, you look amazing!'' Chris said, still looking at me._

'' _Thanks, Chris.'' I blushed a little. I couldn't deal with compliments very well. They made me feel a little bit uncomfortable._

'' _You really do look stunning, Jessica.'' A voice behind me said. I twirled around and looked right into the eyes of Ryan, a boy from my class. I had fancied him for a while now. I immediately blushed again. Stupid blushing._

'' _Ehmm. Thanks, Ryan.'' He nodded. He still kept staring into my eyes._

'' _Jessica, I thought maybe you would like to go with me somewhere, next week?'' He shifted from his one foot to his other._

'' _Yes, I would love to Ryan.'' I exclaimed._

'' _Great! I'll call you.'' And with one more look in my eyes and a quick wink, he walked away._

'' _What was that all about?'' Chis asked, destroying the moment. He looked kind of angry._

'' _I think I know what that was about.'' Iris said with a big grin stuck on her face. ''Little Jessie here, has just been asked to go on a date.''_

'' _What!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Nonono. You're not going on a date. You're only fifteen. I will not allow you to go.'' I sighed, Chris could be so protective sometimes. Well, I guess that's what big brothers do. And sometimes I really was grateful for that, he had helped me out of some nasty situations. But, right now, I didn't like this attitude at all._

'' _Chris, listen to me for a minute. Ryan is only a friend. I'm not going to do something stupid.''_

'' _Fine.'' He grumbled. ''But if I find out that you do something…''_

'' _I won't. I promise. I would never do something without your approval. Well, at least not big things… You know that, right?'' I looked in his eyes._

'' _Yes I know.'' He looked back in my eyes and I saw worry. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again._

'' _What did you want to say Chris?'' I asked him. He looked a bit thrown off for a minute, but then a determined look entered his eyes._

'' _Promise me something, Jess.'' He said to me_

'' _What do you want me to promise?'' I asked him. I was really confused by his expression and attitude._

'' _Promise that you'll take care of yourself and won't do anything stupid.'' He said softly. Wow. Where did that come from? Why was Chris so concerned all of a sudden? I hadn't expected this at all. Since when did he became so serious and caring? He was my big brother, he should be teasing me or making fun of me, but he shouldn't be doing this. It was almost creepy. Then I started laughing. He must be joking, right?_

'' _Who are you and what have you done to my brother?'' I was still grinning, but I quickly stopped, Chris wasn't laughing. He looked serious. Like really serious. What was this all about?_

'' _Promise me, Jessica.''_

'' _I promise.'' I stammered. Still shocked._

'' _Thank you, little sis.'' He stepped forward and gave me a hug. I awkwardly patted him on the back. We didn't hug that often. This was just weird. What had happened to my annoying brother? Iris just stood there, a teasing smile on her face._

'' _What are you smiling about?'' I mouthed towards her. She shrugged and just pointed at us._

'' _It's okay, Chris.'' I pulled back._

'' _You did promise me, don't ever break your promise.'' He murmured in my ear. Then his smirk returned on his face._

'' _Looks like my little sister is growing up.''_

I broke my promise. ''Sorry, Chris.'' I mumbled. ''I will come back to you guys.'' I squeezed my eyes shut and a tear fell from my eye. I didn't bother to wipe it away. I missed them. Their faces flashed through my head, one by one. Chris, his significant smirk on his face; Iris, looking very annoyed; My mum and dad, looking proud; A photograph of my grandparents on their wedding day; all of my family members and even Ryan. He gave me a wink. We had become great friends, more than friends, since that day. We hadn't yet expressed our feelings to each other, but we both knew very well what we felt for each other. Other people were calling us boyfriend and girlfriend, already. And we just let them, because we knew that it wouldn't be too long before we would call each other that as well. I smiled a little. Thinking of them made me happy, but more tears fell down. Oh, how I missed them. Iris came in view again, smiling at me. But then her face was replaced by a sad looking one. One of sorrow. A girl. I didn't recognize her. Who was this strange girl? Why didn't I recognize her? What in the world was going on here?

* * *

-Anakin-

I finally had arrived at Padmé's house. I was still thinking about the fact that Jessica knew about Padmé. How could she know about her? Nobody knew about our relationship, not even Obi-Wan. Although he probably suspected something.

''Where have you been?'' Padmé shouted. I plugged my ears. Wow, that woman could shout. ''You are an hour late!''

''I have an explanation for all this. Please, just listen to me.'' I lifted my hands in the air as sign of surrender.

''That explanation may better be good and come quick.'' She threatened.

''It's actually kind of a long story.''

''Well, get started right now, before I change my mind and kick you out of my house.''

''About a week ago, two people crashed into our ship. A man and a girl. The man calls himself the Doctor and the girl is called Jessica. They claimed to come from a planet called Earth. They went with us on the mission to Ryloth. Jessica was shot by a droid when we were about to leave the planet. She recovered, but with Ahsoka's help, I discovered that she was Force-sensitive. We thought it was impossible, because she didn't come from this galaxy. But she didn't actually come from Earth. She thought she did.'' I hesitated a moment. Was it my place to tell all of this? ''She is originally from Onderon. Her parents were killed when the droid-army invaded the planet. The Doctor took Jessica with him and gave her a home on this planet Earth. She had never been told of her real home. Since she arrived here, she has been having flashbacks. That's how she found out.''

''Oh, the poor girl...'' Padmé whispered. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

''I know. And now she has been having visions of the future. How she would become a Jedi by the side of Obi-Wan if she would stay here. Just before I came here, I saw her sitting outside the Temple, on the stairs, just sitting there. I talked with her. That's why I'm this late.'' I decided I wouldn't tell her about the fact that Jessica knew about us. Padmé would only panic.

''Okay. You have a good reason for being late.'' She laughed a little. But I still some sadness in her eyes. She was shocked to hear Jessica's story. And I couldn't disagree with her. It was a lot that Jessica had gone through these last couple of days. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up with some emotional trauma after all of this. I would have. I already did.

''Can't I do something for her?'' Padmé asked me. Of course, I could have predicted that question, Padmé always wanted to help people. Especially people like Jessica. And maybe she could help Jessica. Padmé was great at dealing with such problems and Jessica was only seventeen.

''Maybe. You could talk to her sometime, if she wants to.'' I said to her. I saw Padmé lighten up. The prospect of talking with Jessica in order to help her, was appealing to Padmé. But before she would get her hopes up too high, I had to warn her. ''But, Padmé, I don't know if she wants company right now. She seemed very reserved in the past few days. I'm not sure if she wants to talk about it. She's only beginning to understand it all. And we're also going to Onderon in a couple of days. I don't think you will be able to talk to her before that. But maybe she won't be here anymore after the mission.''

''But... That would mean that I will never meet her. Anakin, I want to help her.''

''I know, Padmé, and I want you to meet her as well. She is a great girl, she was very bubbly before this. She still has her moments, but most of the time she's quiet and reticent. But I just wanted to warn you that you may not be able to meet her.''

''I understand, Ani. I just can't imagine what it's like to go all through that at such a young age.''

''Me neither.''


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 7. I know I had basically promised to post it in the weekend, but this is only a day later, so I think I'm doing fine. I will be away for a week, so I won't be updating for maybe two weeks or something. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

-Jessica-

''Good. You're already doing better. You're a quick learner.''

''Thanks, Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka took her chance, though. For one moment I had dropped my guard and I was already lying on the floor.

''Gotcha.'' Ahsoka said with a grin. ''Never drop your guard when you're still in a fight.''

''You complimented me on a purpose, didn't you? You were hoping that I would drop my guard.''

''Of course I did. The compliment was genuine, but you're right. I intended for this to happen. Enemies will also tend to try to distract you, you must always be prepared.''

''Okay. But I think I had enough fighting for today. I'm exhausted.''

Ahsoka snickered. ''Already?''

''Yes, already.'' I sat down on the ground. ''I'm not used to this, in case you had forgotten.''

''Hmm, I think I must have missed that part.'' She grinned again and then sat down next to me. ''You really did good, Jessica. Are you sure you didn't get a training of any sort?'' She asked. I saw she was genuinely curious and not joking around anymore.

''No. I literally have no idea what I'm doing. Of course I did the occasional gymnastics at school, so I can do some basic things, but other than that, I have absolutely no experience with this.''

''Strange.'' She muttered.

''Why is that strange?'' I asked her.

''As I said: you are quite good, especially with the hand to hand combat.''

''Yeah for a rookie maybe.'' I shrugged, I didn't see her point. She had beaten me in all of the training matches we had had. I hadn't been able to get past her defence once. And she had probably been holding back.

''I know what you're thinking: She was probably holding back. But, Jessica, I was not holding back, not really. At least in the end I wasn't. At first I did go easy on you, but as the fight progressed, you became stronger, so I had to challenge you a bit more.''

''That can't be right. I have never done this kind of thing.'' I couldn't believe it. It was simply not possible. Ahsoka is a Jedi, I'm not.

''Maybe it's because you're strong in the Force…''

''Yeah… Maybe…''

''Don't worry about it too much. It's not a bad thing.'' She said with a grin.

''I suppose not.'' I responded. ''Are you up for another match?'' I asked her.

''Sure.'' She said and she gave me a hand to stand up. ''But maybe we can do it with training sabers this time.''

''We can't. What if someone finds out?'' I asked her. This was a ridiculous idea. No matter how awesome it would be to actually hold a lightsaber, even if it was only a training-saber. ''Besides I don't have any experience with a lightsaber, you would probably chop my head off.''

''Of course I won't. I will go easy on you. And no one will find out. This time of the day it's always this quiet. Everyone's having a meal.''

''Are you absolutely certain that they won't mind? Won't they get mad about someone else using a lightsaber?'' I was still a bit unsure about this. But I had always liked trying new things, and fighting with a lightsaber was something I had wanted to do my entire life. So if Ahsoka was sure no one was going to find out about it, I would be happy to do some lightsaber training. It would probably be my first and last time, because at this time I couldn't imagine myself staying here. And I thought that there was a small chance that my decision would change.

''I'm absolutely certain.'' She said with a stern voice. We had been in the training room for about two hours now. Ahsoka had shown me some awesome things and then we started doing hand on hand combat. We had done one match so far, but it had taken quite some time to finish.

''Ready?'' Ahsoka asked and I nodded. She picked up two training sabers and gave one of them to me. We each took a stance, Ahsoka had learned me some basic stances, and bowed to one another. Then She came charging towards me. She flipped over me and landed on the other side of me, but I was prepared and dodged her attack. I swung my own lightsaber at her and she blocked it. I heard the hiss of two lightsabers clashing with each other. She pushed a little harder and then she flipped the blade around. She prepared to strike at me with her saber. To prevent her from hitting me, I did a clumsy back flip and when I landed I moved my lightsaber above my head, to parry the strike Ahsoka would inevitably use to try and cleave my head in two. That was a smart move. She hit my lightsaber and we pushed against each other. She pushed down on me and I slowly felt my resistance weakening. I couldn't hold this much longer. Then she flipped my lightsaber back and her own lightsaber stopped right before it would hit my leg. I looked surprised. Her reflexes were a lot faster than mine.

''You would have lost your leg if this was a real fight.'' She extinguished her lightsaber and smirked at me.

''I understand that.'' I snapped back, a little bit more angry than I meant. ''Sorry. I didn't mean to act so angry. It's just reality hitting me.'' She nodded, accepting my apology.

''No problem. I understand completely. The first time that happened to me I reacted not all that differently.''

''Yeah. But that must be a long time ago.'' I said to her.

''Ehmm…'' I got the feeling that she didn't want to say when she first had been attacked like that. It was probably a very long time ago.

''You can say it, Ahsoka. I know you have been here almost your entire life and that you have been trained to be a Jedi almost your whole life. It wouldn't be a surprise to me.''

''It's quite a long time ago, I guess. I think I was six years old or something.'' A small smile appeared on her face when she thought of that. Happy memories… ''But, wait a second, how do you know all of that?''

''It's not that I haven't heard of the Jedi before. I know Jedi grow up in the Temple, and are very young when they start training. I guessed you were probably the same as the other Jedi. And I can imagine the choice to start training when you're still so young. Being a Jedi must be hard.'' I explained her. Of course, that wasn't the whole truth. I had heard of the Jedi before, but it was far more than just that. I saw the first movie when I was only seven years old and I had grown to love the story. I was so interested that I decided to do all kinds of research on the Star Wars Universe. I had read that most of the Jedi were taken in by the Temple when they were still very young, and that most were about four years old when they started their real training. Most of them don't remember anything from their real home, because they were so young when they were taken away. Anakin had been an exception. He was already nine years old, and that was actually already too old to be taken in by the Temple. But because he was the Chosen One they had chosen to train him. That's why I was so surprised I had been given the chance to become a Padawan Learner. I was way too old to start training. There must have been something else about me, although I didn't understand what, for Yoda to give me the option to become a Jedi.

''Alright. I'll take your word for it.'' Ahsoka said, reminding me that I wasn't alone in this room. ''Everything okay? You kind of drifted of a second ago.'' She asked me, now she looked worried.

''No. Everything's okay.'' I murmured. She looked at me searchingly. I didn't think she believed me. And she was right not to. Everything was coming back. I saw my family and friends, my home. I felt a little nauseous and my legs began to falter. I quickly sat down, so Ahsoka wouldn't notice I was about to pass out.

''You sure about that?'' Ahsoka asked, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. But that smile quickly faded when she saw how white my face was. ''Jessica, what's going on?'' She asked me. I couldn't really answer so I just mumbled something.

''Okay. That's it. I'm taking you to the med-bay.''

''No need for that.'' I said to her and I batted her outstretched hand away. ''I don't need to go to the med-bay. Everything is fine. I can easily move around myself.'' I tried to give her a reassuring smile and stood up, but my legs gave way again.

''I don't care what you're saying. I'm taking you to the med-bay. Now.'' She said firmly. I looked at her and I saw there was no way around it. I sighed in defeat and nodded. She took my hand and helped me stand up.

''Easy now. Easy.'' She whispered. I walked out of the room, supported by Ahsoka. It was clear I couldn't walk by myself. We walked towards the med-bay, but we were stopped by Obi-Wan. Great. As if I wasn't in enough trouble already. Ahsoka could keep a secret, but Obi-Wan would tell Anakin. Anakin would tell the Doctor, and then he would be even more concerned than he already was. That wasn't really what I needed right now.

''Ahsoka. Jessica. What are you doing here?'' He asked. He quickly glanced at Ahsoka's arm around my shoulders and lifted one eyebrow in suspicion.

''I'm bringing Jessica to the med-bay, Master Kenobi.'' Ahsoka answered him.

''Why? What's wrong?'' He looked me over. I almost started to laugh. His face was just so comical. You almost saw the big question marks written all over him. Curiosity dripped of his face.

''She almost passed out.'' Ahsoka said again. I gave her a quick death glare, but she only grinned when she saw my look. Okay, that was another thing I had to work on. People clearly didn't think my death-glare was all that threatening.

''Doesn't look like you like being brought to the med-bay, Jessica.'' Obi-Wan said with a little smile. There was still concern in his eyes, but my glare to Ahsoka hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

''No, I don't like it at all.'' He began to laugh and I came to the conclusion that there was no way to stop them laughing. Then I started to falter again. My legs just gave up. I dropped to the ground on my knees.

''Jessica!'' Obi-Wan and Ahsoka cried out in unison. They came to either side of me and lifted me up again.

''No jokes anymore. We need to get her to the med-bay immediately.'' Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka nodded. I didn't care anymore where they would take me. If I could just close my eyes.

''Don't close your eyes, Jessica. You cannot close your eyes.'' Ahsoka said to me, seeing that I was about to do just that. I groaned a bit, but I understood that I couldn't close my eyes with the risk of falling asleep. I had enough medical knowledge to know that, in the state I was in, it wasn't good to fall asleep. They began to walk me to the med-bay. Well not walking, more like dragging me. I was about to doze off again as we finally reached the med-bay.

''Medic. I need a medic now.'' Obi-Wan said, laying me down on a bed.

A medical droid came quickly towards us. ''What's the problem, sir?'' He asked Obi-Wan, already starting to look him over.

''I'm not the one having problems. Jessica here,'' he sounded very irritated and he pointed at me, ''almost passed out just a minute ago. Can you examine her?''

''Of course sir.'' The droid said and he walked towards me. I backed away a little bit.

''There's nothing to be afraid of Jessica.'' Obi-Wan said reassuringly. ''He's only going to examine you. We need to know what's wrong with you.'' I nodded, but I still stayed as far as possible from the droid. I felt a little bit uncomfortable, knowing that both of the Jedi were looking at me.

Ahsoka saw my discomfort. ''Master Kenobi. I think you should go.'' She said to him.

''Oh. Yes. Of course. I will be back when you're finished.'' His cheeks turned a little red and he quickly walked out of the room. I relaxed a bit. The droid came towards me. He checked my heartbeat, blood pressure and breathing. Then he started testing my reflexes, in a very annoying way. He started pinching me in all sorts of places.

''Ouch! Can you please stop that? It really hurts, you know.'' I exclaimed and I hit the droid.

''Sorry ma'am, but this is necessary.'' He only replied and just continued with it.

''Ahsoka, can you please ask him to stop?'' I pleaded.

''Nope. I'm enjoying this far too much.'' She said with a smirk. Then she became serious again. ''And it is necessary. We can't have you passing out at random times. You need to be in full health if you want to go with us on missions.'' The droid pinched me again and I cringed.

''Are you done?'' I asked the droid. I was becoming more and more irritated.

''I'm done.'' He walked away and I sighed in relief.

Ahsoka walked outside and a couple of seconds later she came back with Obi-Wan. The droid came walking towards me again, but this time he had something in his hands. Something I didn't like the look off. It looked like an IV. I didn't know if they even had IV's here, but it looked like one, and it probably had the same effect. I hated needles. I backed away again.

''I don't need this. I'm fine. You've checked me and now I can get back to what I was doing.'' I said to him.

''Jessica. You need this. Let the medic do his work, please.'' Obi-Wan ushered me to come towards the medical droid again. I sighed and before I knew the IV-thing was attached to my wrist. There was no pain. I was pleasantly surprised.

''So, medic, what is wrong with her?'' Obi-Wan asked the droid.

''I don't know, sir. I've checked everything, but I can't find anything.'' The droid replied.

''See, I can just go back to what I was doing.'' I said to Obi-Wan. Hoping he would agree with me.

But he shook his head. ''We don't know what it is and that's exactly why you're staying here. We need to find out what just happened.''

''It was just a minor meltdown. I don't have to stay here.'' I persisted.

Obi-Wan sighed. ''You're just staying here. Case closed. We don't want this happening to you on the mission.'' He looked at me. ''Have you experienced something like this before?''

''No. I never experienced this before. But I do know that it's not something to worry about.''

''How do you know that for sure if you never had this before?''

''I just know, okay?'' I exclaimed and threw my hands up in the air. ''There isn't an explanation for everything.'' Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were shocked by my reaction.

''Then we need to find out what that was. Jessica, we don't want this happening to you again. It was clear you weren't feeling well. You need to stay at least one night to let your body recover.'' Obi-Wan pointed out. The medic had disappeared for a minute, but now it was back with all kinds of devices. He attached everything to my body, so I was literally caught in strings.

''We are going to monitor you for the next few days.'' He said and then walked away.

''I can't stay here! I have things to do. I need to prepare for the mission, you can't just leave me here.'' I said. I looked pleadingly to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, but they shook their heads. I have always had a really great dislike of hospitals, doctors and all that sort of stuff. I just didn't want to go near them.

''We agree with the droid, Jessica. You need to stay here.'' I sighed and sat back in the bed.

''Let's get the Doctor here.''

''No!'' I yelled. They looked back at me.

''Why not Jessica?'' Ahsoka asked me.

''I don't want him to know of this. He would only be worried.''

''You're absolutely right he would be worried, but he needs to know of this.'' Ahsoka replied and they walked away, getting the Doctor. I sighed and tears started to roll down my cheeks. What mess did I get myself into?

* * *

''Jessica!'' The Doctor came rushing towards me when he saw me. He wanted to give me hug, but he stopped when he saw all the strings that were attached to my body.

''Stupid strings.'' I muttered and tried to move them away, but it was to no avail.

''What happened?'' He asked. His eyes scanned my whole body, there was concern in his eyes.

''I don't know, actually. The medic says he doesn't know what it was.''

''What do you think about it? Do you think it was serious?'' The Doctor asked curiously. Finally. Someone who took my thoughts seriously. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan hadn't. The Doctor reminded me he would always be there for me. Even if others didn't believe me, he would believe me.

''Honestly, I don't know what happened. But I do know that I'm feeling well again. It was just a minor meltdown, nothing serious. Maybe it was because I was shot in my back. I just don't know…'' I said with a sigh.

''I understand, Jessica. I get where you're coming from. You don't want to be here, attached to all these machines. But I do agree with Obi-Wan, we need to find out what it was. The only way we can find out what precisely happened is to monitor your health for a short time. Of course, the mission to Onderon is coming up, so they won't be able to hold you in bed for very long. I think they said it would only be four days till the mission. We can't go earlier, because the Jedi still have some other important things to do. ''

''Yeah. But that's still four whole days confined to a bed.'' I said softly. Why did this happen to me? ''Doctor, what am I going to do?'' I asked him desperately.

''I honestly don't know, Jessica. I don't know.'' The Doctor replied. He looked sad. How could he not know what to do? He always had the answer. Every. Single. Time. He always knew what to do.

''What do you think caused the meltdown?'' I asked him instead.

''I think it was caused by emotional trauma. Your body does not know how to react to this. Or it was indeed because of the fact that you were shot in your back some time ago, but that is very unlikely.'' The Doctor said.

''But I'm fine! I don't have emotional trauma.'' I said it. And the second it came out of my mouth, I knew it wasn't true. I was in fact emotionally drained, I just didn't want to admit it. I shielded myself, so I wouldn't get hurt again. Gone was the happy, careless, adventure-seeking Jessica, instead there was a shielded, serious Nanori.

''Jessica…-'' The Doctor sighed.

But I didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence. ''That's not my name! Not anymore. Don't call me that.'' I shouted at him. He backed away from me, and I saw hurt in his eyes. I felt a pang of sorrow, but I ignored it.

''Go away, Doctor. Just go.'' I said, looking at my hands. I wasn't able to look him in the eye. From the corner of my eye I saw him nod and he left me. I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay here any longer.

* * *

-Anakin-

I had heard about what happened to Jessica, this morning. She had some kind of physical meltdown. Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan wanted her to be monitored for the next few days to find out what happened. What would have caused that? I thought everything was fine. In fact, she was doing better than I had expected, better than anyone had expected. Any other person would probably be an emotional wreck by now, after all she had heard about herself in the past days. I hadn't had time to visit her, but now I had finally found a free minute, so I decided I would go to her in the med-bay. I came into the room and looked around. Jessica wasn't in one of the beds. I went to the other rooms and searched for her, but she wasn't there. I called a medic.

''Droid. Where's Jessica?'' I asked him, getting a strange feeling that there was something seriously wrong. Jessica should be here.

''I don't know sir.'' He answered. I became angry. I looked around again and then I saw something. There was an empty bed, strings of machines hanging beside it, useless. I groaned. Jessica had vanished. She had left the med-bay. But why?

''Go find her!'' I shouted at the droid. ''Rex. I need three squads searching the streets of Coruscant, now. Jessica has escaped from the med-bay and we need to find her.'' I said in my comlink.

''I'll dispatch them immediately, sir.'' He responded. No questions asked. Questions would come after this. We now needed to find her. I ran my hands through my hair. What have you done, Jessica? Why are you gone? Where could you have possibly gone to? She couldn't be far. Not in the state she was in. The Doctor! He needed to know of this. I was already running away.

''Doctor!'' I yelled at him. He was walking away from me, towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains. ''Doctor!'' He turned around and saw the look in my eyes. He immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. He started running. Running towards the med-bay. He knew it had to something with Jessica. I didn't need to say anything, my eyes said it all. I ran after him.

''Where is she?'' He started shouting. I had never hear him shout before, he was always so calm. ''Where is she?'' He asked again.

''Doctor. You need to calm down.''

''How can I calm down? Tell me where Jessica is.''

''We don't know. It looks like she has escaped.''

''Why would she do that? Go find her!'' He looked absolutely furious. ''Why didn't you have any guards? Didn't anyone see her leave?'' I became scared of him. His jaw clenched together. His eyes hardened, the usual brown irises had become black. As if the pupil had melted and had spread through his eyes. Almost like oil. His eyes were completely void of any emotion. There was just black. This was the other side of the Doctor. No teasing smile; no sparkle in his eyes; nothing. I had seen a lot of people angry, but this was something entirely different. Even the worry in his eyes was gone.

''Sorry. We didn't suspect she would do something like this. Or could.'' I tried to apologize.

''No excuses. Go find her! I can't lose her, you understand?'' He yelled at me.

''We have already sent out three squads to search for her, and every cop on Coruscant is on the lookout for her. We will find her Doctor. I promise.'' I said to him.

''Don't promise me anything! You better just find her.'' He said to me and then the look in his eyes saddened. ''I can't lose her… Not again…'' He mumbled. A lonely tear shimmered in his eye.

''You won't lose her Doctor. We will find her.'' I looked him in the eyes. I was determined to find Jessica. If we wouldn't find her, than I feared what the Doctor would do. I had seen the rage in his eyes. It wasn't something I wanted to see again. The Doctor turned around and he walked to the door.

''Where are you going Doctor?'' I asked him.

He looked over his shoulder. ''I'm going to find her.'' Was the only thing he said before he walked out of the room.

''Oh no you don't. Not on your own.'' I muttered and ran after him.

''Doctor!'' I yelled at him. He looked back at me. ''I'm coming with you.'' I said to him.

''No, you aren't.'' He replied and started to walk again.

''Yes, I am. And you can't stop me.'' He sighed, but he didn't say anything. I took his silence as a permission-granted-sign. So I walked after him. We stopped in front of the Tardis.

''Don't touch anything.'' He warned me and then he opened the door. I walked inside and couldn't help but stare.

''But… It's bigger on the inside.''

''Yep. Have heard that one thousands of times before.'' He walked towards what looked like the control panel. And began touching buttons and pulling levers.

''It's bigger on the inside.'' I repeated. I couldn't believe it. How was this possible? Why didn't we have these kind of things? It would be very convenient if we could use this.

''How are you doing this?'' I asked him.

''The Tardis is doing it. And, no, you can't use it. It's only the Tardis.'' He said, already guessing what I wanted. Were my intentions that obvious?

''Why not?'' I asked him.

''You just can't.'' He looked at me and then he did something strange: he winked. ''Hold on.''

''What? Why?'' I asked him. Then the whole Tardis began to shake and it started making strange noises. I stumbled around and then fell. Now I knew why he had said to hold on. Maybe I should have you just done what he had asked me, but, no, I had to be curious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back from my trip. I apologize for not updating sooner, but it isn't my fault. Pyril just hadn't betaed my chapter yet, so I wasn't able to post it. But now it's finally here. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

-Jessica-

I stumbled against the wall of a building. I had been walking for a long time. I had absolutely no idea how long it had been since I had run away. I had lost track of where I went, I was lost. Why did I run away? What was the use of it now? I was alone, cold and hungry. I shivered. I had found a dirty cloak an hour or so ago. It smelled, but I had to have something to give me a little bit of warmth. I would also be less noticeable, since I was still in white hospital-clothes. Stupid things, why did they have to be so white? This way everyone would notice me.

''What's a pretty little lady like yourself doing here at this time of the night?'' Asked a creepy voice from behind me. The voice sent shivers up and down my spine and it was hard not to show that I was really frightened. What had I been thinking? That no one would hurt me? I was a lonely girl in the slums of Coruscant. Of course there were men with bad intentions.

''Mind your own business.'' I returned with a sharp voice. I was surprised that I could sound so cold… So emotionless almost. I had never thought I would be like this. My friends always told me that I was too sweet. I had become someone else. Someone with scars. Someone shaped because of the past. The other girl was gone. She was replaced. The sweet, joyful girl was still somewhere inside me, but she was hidden. Far away. Almost unreachable.

''Got some backbone, huh?'' He came closer and closer.

''Shove off.'' I muttered. ''Or I'll skin you here alive.''

''Threatening me? What would a pretty girl like you do?'' He said teasingly and he tried to touch me. Then something snapped inside of me. I became enraged. By everything and everyone. And right now, all my anger was pointed towards that creepy guy. I turned around to face this creep and I lashed out with my fist. It connected with his nose. I heard a crack and he stumbled back because of the impact, but he regained his balance and pulled a knife from under his cloak. He lashed out at my head. I managed to duck just in time, otherwise I would now be headless. I felt a light sting on my cheek, but ignored it. In fact I only became more enraged, because he had wounded me. Something warm streamed down my cheek. Blood. The rage spread throughout my whole body, it was as if there were flames everywhere. Warm, but dangerous. I kneed him in his stomach and he bent forward. That was my chance. I gave him a big punch to the side of his head and he slumped down to the ground with a sickening sound. I had knocked him unconscious. I stumbled back and clamped my hands to my head. What had I done? I had harmed a man… I had never hurt anybody… I took a few steps and then started running. Away from what I had done. I didn't want anything to do with it. I turned corner after corner, till I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed onto the ground. Tears were running down my cheeks. What have I become?

''Please, Doctor, find me.'' I whispered. Then it went black before my eyes.

* * *

-Anakin-

We had searched everywhere. It was almost dawn and we still hadn't found Jessica. The Doctor was walking around like a ghost. At first he was full of determination. We had run and run . No sign of Jessica. After a few hours the Doctor had become discouraged. His shoulders slumped down and I even thought that I had seen a lonely tear in his eyes. But he hadn't lost hope to find Jessica. Everyone on Coruscant was on the lookout for Jessica and yet nobody had seen her.

''Have you seen any sign from her, Rex?'' I asked once again in my com, like I had done a million times before this night. Already knowing the answer deep in my heart, but refusing to give up hope. I had promised the Doctor that I would bring Jessica back to him. That I would find her. And I was determined to keep that promise. I would bring Jessica back, alive and well. I couldn't imagine any other outcome. I didn't want to think of any other outcome. The thought that maybe something had happened to Jessica, something bad, was just unbearable. Moreover, I probably would be killed by the Doctor if I didn't find Jessica, or if something bad had happened to her.

''No, sir.'' He replied. I sighed. How could we not have found her? She couldn't have gone so far in such a short amount of time. And it was absolutely impossible that she'd left Coruscant. We should have found her already. I walked in front of the Doctor and I turned another corner, not expecting anything at all.

''Jessica?!'' I exclaimed. She was lying on the ground against a bunch of crates. It looked like she was sleeping. I couldn't believe we had found her… ''Jessica.'' I said once again, but she didn't react at all. Her eyes didn't open, her body didn't move. I slowly walked over to her, fearing the worst. At that moment the Doctor came around the corner. He noticed me staring at the little body that was Jessica. He immediately rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her.

''Jessica. Jessica. Wake up.'' He squeezed her hand. She didn't wake up. I knelt down beside him and grabbed her wrist. I sighed in relief. There was still a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. She was still alive. But she was so cold. It had been a very cold night and she didn't wear that much. Only the thin white clothes of the med-bay and a smelly cloak.

''Doctor. We need to take her with us. She can't stay here any longer.'' He nodded slowly and a determined look shone in his eyes. He picked her up with his long arms and carried her away. I quickly followed him. I looked at Jessica's face. It was dirty, covered in mud and there were small tracks of white. She had cried. Then I noticed it. A cut just below her eye. It wasn't deep, but it almost covered the whole left side of her face. There was still some blood around it. She probably had lost quite some blood because of that. I knew cuts like these didn't look that dangerous, but they could cause quite a lot of blood loss. How could that have happened? Did she get in a fight? I shook my head. That wasn't like Jessica. I had known her for a couple of weeks now, but I already knew that she wasn't someone to get into a fight. She wasn't a person who would hurt anyone. Not willingly in any case. But what if… What if that wasn't the case? Maybe she was forced to fight. Oh, Jessica, what did you get yourself into?

* * *

-Jessica-

I woke up again. A bright light shone into my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and my eyes began to water. I slowly looked around and I sighed. I was back in the hospital. Again. Why didn't these people understand that I didn't want to be here. I had run away and they still didn't get the point.

''You're awake.'' Someone next to me stated. I looked up and I saw Anakin. I was a little bit disappointed that it wasn't the Doctor who was sitting beside me.

''Clearly.'' I said. I tried to be funny, but I sounded very dry.

''We were worried, Jessica.'' He said to me. He looked happy, but at the same time very angry. ''Why did you run away like that?''

''Why did you guys put me in the hospital?'' I asked him in return, avoiding his questions.

''Because you were unwell. Now, why did you run away? Do you know what you put the Doctor through?'' His eyes flared up with anger. I looked away and avoided his eyes. I couldn't look straight into his eyes.

''Jessica. Answer me.'' He grabbed my hand to bring my attention back to him.

''I… I…''

''You what?''

''I had to be out of here. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything I've heard since I've been here. All of you worrying about me. Lying in this hospital-thing. All of the strings. I just had to get away'' I burst out. He looked a bit shocked, but he quickly regained his calmness.

''You didn't have to run away.'' Was his only response.

''I did. What was the other option? You would have forbidden me to go anywhere. There were no guards. So I grabbed my chance.''

''Jessica. You must understand that you really worried us. Me, Ahsoka, everyone here, especially the Doctor. He was out of his mind. He was broken.''

''I… I didn't know.''

''Well, now you do know. Don't put us through that again. Ever.''

''I promise.'' I said. Realizing the mistake I had made. I never would have thought that they would be so worried. Why did they care for me this much? ''Why am I here again?'' I asked.

''You were unconscious when we found you. You were wounded and you had mild hypothermia.''

''How did I get wounded?'' I asked him. Trying to remember anything.

''You tell me.'' I searched through my memory. And then it all came back. The creepy man that came to me. How cold and emotionless I had felt when I was standing in front of him. The fight; the man lying on the floor; me, running away. I began to sob. A man had tried to touch me. He had tried to hurt me. And I had hurt him in self-defence.

Anakin stared at me in wonder and then hugged me awkwardly, trying to soothe me. He patted me on the back, trying to stop my sobbing. ''Shhh. It's okay. It's okay.''

''No it's not.'' I sniffed. ''It's not. I hurt somebody.'' He pulled back and looked shocked.

''You need to tell me, Jessica. What happened? What caused you to hurt somebody?'' He spoke softly, almost inaudible.

''There was a man. A creep. He tried to touch me. I told him to shove off, but he wouldn't. I punched him in the face, but he had a knife. And… And…'' I started to tear up again. ''I knocked him unconscious. He was lying there, on the ground…'' I cried. Anakin grabbed my hand.

''You acted out of self-defence, Jessica. You did what you had to do.''

''But… But… I felt so cold inside.''

''What do you mean ''cold''?'' He asked me, looking really worried now. All of the anger was gone.

''I don't know. Just… I didn't feel anything…'' I furrowed my brows, and the same feeling came back. Ice-cold, bitterness, anger. But also the fear I had felt. Just as soon as the feeling appeared, it disappeared. Anakin looked at me with an unreadable expression and stood up.

''I have to go now, Jessica, sorry. I need to report to the Council. I will tell the Doctor that you're awake.'' He nodded to me and stood up to walk away. What was wrong?

''Anakin. Wait.'' I called after him, but he shook his head an exited the room. Why had he acted so strangely when I told him about how I had felt?

* * *

-Anakin-

She had said she felt cold inside… Emotionless… I knew that feeling all too well. It was the same feeling I had when had slaughtered all of the Sand People after they had murdered my mother. It was not something I wanted to remember. And now Jessica had felt like that. I had looked into her eyes, but I wish I hadn't. Her eyes had been like stone and at the same time I saw flames. A conflict between two very bad things. The moment I had seen that, my heart sank. I couldn't look into her eyes, knowing that she had felt that and that she was feeling it again. My eyes would betray my feelings. Instead I had walked away, probably leaving her wondering why I had left so abruptly. What was I going to do now? Should I tell the Doctor or maybe even Master Yoda, both of them? Should I tell the whole Council? Maybe I had better keep it a secret for now. Maybe all Jessica now needed was rest.

* * *

-Jessica-

Finally, I had some time alone. This past day everyone had come by. I even had visits from some Clones who had searched for me. The Doctor had been by my side almost the whole day. I had cried when I had first seen him. I was so sorry… I tried to express my feelings, but the Doctor just gave me a hug and in that moment I knew it was behind us. I didn't need to explain it all, I just had to promise that I wouldn't do it again. He had been worried sick. Anakin had told me the Doctor had become enraged when he first discovered that I was gone. I couldn't imagine what it was like, and I hope that I wouldn't ever have to see it. But now I was alone in my room. They had let me go back to my room this afternoon. I was going crazy in the med-bay, so they thought it better for me to return to my room. My escape has left some marks, and they wanted to prevent any future attempts. Not that there would be any. I had had my share of that. They were still monitoring my health, though. I guess we all have to make compromises sometimes.

Today was the day that we would be going to my home world. Three days had gone by since my escape. The Doctor and I had talked a lot since then. He had told me that he couldn't lose me. Not again. We also talked about my future. I had said that I couldn't just leave my family behind. Or him. The Doctor had just listened. For once not letting out a waterfall of words. I had completely healed. There was still a nasty cut on my cheek, but it didn't hurt me that much anymore. I had thought a lot about everything. And although I knew I wasn't the same girl as before, I was still me. I had changed. A lot. And not wholly in a good way. But I knew this was just another mountain to climb.

At first I was hesitant, to say the least, to go to my home world, but over the last couple of days that feeling had faded away. I had almost become excited to see my home. Still nervous, of course, but also excited. What would it look like? What would the people be like? I hoped that we would be able to help my people. From what I had gathered, the situation wasn't that good. I was determined to help my people. I had never met them, but I already cared for them.

We had been picked up by Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka pretty early in the morning. Why was it necessary to go so early? Apparently it just was. No explanation given. I had always thought that it was early when I got up for school at 06:30 AM but this was just madness. It wasn't even 05:00 AM! The Jedi didn't seem to be bothered, though. They were probably used to it by now. Still, how could they look so fit? I probably looked like a zombie. My eyelids were just so heavy. I really wanted to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't get a chance to do that. Maybe I even had to go without sleep for a couple of days. How was I going to survive this? My sleep was very important to me. And with very I mean extremely. If I didn't have enough sleep I would get really grumpy. I wouldn't be a nice person to be around. I just hoped adrenaline would take over, that would solve all of these problems. The Doctor already had enough adrenaline flowing. He was practically bouncing, he was so excited. I didn't understand how he had so much energy. He hadn't had that much sleep. Couldn't he give me some of his energy?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted. The Jedi had stopped walking and I bumped into Ahsoka, who was standing right in front of me. We had arrived at the hangar and we were standing right in front of two gunships.

''Jessica, Doctor, you will go with me in this gunship.'' Obi-Wan said. ''Anakin and Ahsoka will go in the other. As soon as we're close to the planet surface we will jump out of the gunships. We have to get there unnoticed.''

''Would you people mind if Miss Jessica and I go to the planet in a more civilized way?'' The Doctor asked, while putting a hand on my shoulder.

''What do you mean: in a more civilized way?'' Anakin asked, frowning. he was probably offended that the Doctor thought his ships weren't civilized.

''I mean with the Tardis, of course.''

''Of course.'' Ahsoka muttered and she rolled her eyes.

''Well, I think that couldn't hurt, could it?'' Obi-Wan said.

''Fine.'' Anakin grumbled. Still offended apparently. He would get over it, eventually.

''Good. Now let's go.'' The Doctor grabbed my hand and ran to the Tardis. He was almost dragging me with him. We went inside and closed the door.

''Hold on.'' He said with a grin.

''I know.'' I grinned back.

''Allons-y!'' He exclaimed and pulled a lever down. The Tardis started to move. I was going home.

* * *

-Anakin-

We just stood there as the Doctor and Jessica ran into the Tardis. It started to make weird noises and then it just faded away.

''Okay… That's just weird…'' Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were just standing there, mouths agape, absolutely dumbfounded. I had already seen this, so I decided to tease them a little bit.

''What? Never seen a thing disappear into thin air before?''

''What are you smirking at? I bet you had the exact same response when you first saw it.'' Ahsoka snapped back.

''Of course I didn't have the same response. I would look just as stupid as you and I don't think that's possible.''

''No it isn't possible, Anakin. You would look even more stupid.'' Obi-Wan said with a grin. Kriff. I hadn't thought about the fact that there were now two to tease me. I would easily have won if it was one of them, but two, that was too much, even for me.

''He really needs to teach me that, though.'' I said.

''No. That wouldn't be good. You would probably crash it.'' Obi-Wan said with a big smile on his face. Ahsoka snickered. They were teasing me back, as payback, I guess. So I guessed it was all justified.

''I don't think the Doctor will let you anywhere near the Tardis. He already knows of your reputation.'' Ahsoka said.

''What reputation?'' I asked innocently.

''The crash-landing–reputation.''

''Oh, that one. I don't think it's that bad.'' I honestly thought it wasn't that bad. Obi-Wan just said that because he hates flying in general.

''Just make sure that you're not going to copy him.'' Obi-Wan said to Ahsoka.

''General. If I may interrupt, we really must get going now.'' Rex walked towards us.

''Yes, Rex.'' I nodded at him. Then I glared at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. ''We will finish this conversation later.''

''What is there to finish? You know we're right.'' Ahsoka replied. I shot her one last look.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 8! It wasn't really long, but to make it up to you: chapter 9 will also be up quite soon (maybe even today). Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9 and it's much longer than chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Doctor Who or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

-Jessica-

We stepped out of the Tardis, and we were immediately surrounded by some pretty angry looking people. They were all pointing their weapons at us. They were sitting on these weird creatures. A mix between a horse, an elephant and an antelope. They were actually rather funny to look at.

''Who are you?'' A female voice said. We turned around and saw a woman, she acted like she was the leader of this group.

''I'm the Doctor and this is Je-'' He had almost said my Earth-name. ''Nanori. Nice to meet you.'' The Doctor introduced us with a big grin on his face. We had agreed with the Jedi to introduce me as Nanori and not as Jessica. There would be less questions that way, or so we hoped.

''What are you doing here?'' Her voice still as firm, despite the kindness the Doctor was showing. At that moment I heard the gunship flying above us. I looked up at the sky and saw the three Jedi and Captain Rex jumping down onto the ground.

''Well, actually we were waiting for our friends here,'' he gestured towards the Jedi and the Captain, ''to arrive. Now they can continue this conversation.'' The Doctor then stepped back and nodded at Ahsoka, a sign for her to continue.

''I'm Commander Tano, and these are Generals Kenobi and Skywalker and Captain Rex. We're here to help.'' I heard some people murmuring hopefully ''Jedi.'' Hey! Don't forget us. The Doctor also looked a bit offended. But he gave me a quick wink and I gave him a small smile. We would have to wait.

''I'm Steela. Follow me.'' The woman, who had spoken to us, gestured to follow her. We were walking in the middle of the group. Four before us, four behind us. The scenery around us was simply jaw dropping. There was no other word to describe how beautiful it was. I was walking on my home planet, and it was absolutely gorgeous. I was already feeling more like I was home. Everywhere I looked there were trees and all kinds of different flowers. Birds were everywhere around us. It reminded me a bit of that time I was in Borneo, for a project for school. It made me long for home. Earth. My family. But I quickly shoved those negative thoughts and feelings away. This was my home. Shouldn't I be happy to finally be here? But I wasn't feeling happy at all. That face in my head appeared again. That girl's face. I had no I idea whose it was, but I didn't want to see it. The girl looked accusingly at me, with sorrow in her eyes. She mouthed words, but I couldn't understand them. I shook my head to get rid of this awful picture. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''You alright, Jess?'' The Doctor was walking right next to me, looking concerned.

''Yeah… I'm alright…'' I mumbled and walked a little bit faster to prevent him from seeing my face. I wasn't alright at all. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I had to figure this out myself. The Doctor couldn't help me. No one could help me. I was alone.

After about an hour we arrived at a sort of ruin-complex. Apparently this was their base. I couldn't say it was an impressive-looking base. Not to mention the defensibility of the complex. It was full of holes, it would be easy for enemies to locate weak spots. But I kept my mouth shut. It wouldn't be very smart of me to comment on their weird base. We needed to keep them as friends, not make them our enemies. They needed our help, not our criticism. On the other hand, these people were my people. I felt the need to warn them and protect them, although I knew I couldn't. But shouldn't I say something about it to them? Maybe it would help.

We saw a young man on top of some creature, flying towards us. All in all, the base didn't look very welcoming. He stared intently at me, but I avoided his gaze.

''So what do you think of this, Jessica?'' The Doctor asked me. He had been walking besides me for about ten minutes now, in silence. At first he had tried to get me talking again, but I didn't answer his questions, so he gave up.

''What do I think of what exactly, Doctor?''

''Well, your planet, the nature, the people, this place?''

''I don't know. I mean... the flora and fauna is beautiful, everyone can see that. So far the people have been a little cold, but I didn't expect anything else, they are threatened every day by the Separatists. I can't blame them for being a little suspicious of us.''

''But, does it feel like home?'' the Doctor turned to look me in the eyes.

''Well... That's the part I'm not sure of... I have lived on Earth my whole life, how could this feel like home?''

''This is where you came from, this is your home. But I can understand you see Earth as your home.'' He gave my hand a slight squeeze of encouragement. We halted our conversation, because we had arrived. There were a lot of people standing around us. They looked unorganised. That would probably be the first thing that had to change.

The man on the flying creature landed before us and got off the creature. He gave a slight nod to Steela and they both turned to face us.

''General Skywalker.'' He acknowledged Anakin.

''This is General Kenobi. Commander Tano. Captain Rex. The Doctor and Nanori.'' Anakin looked at me for a second as if to ask for my consent to use my original name. It would be less suspicious so I gave him my approval by nodding.

''Saw. Saw Gerrera.'' The man introduced himself. Once again he looked at me. I smiled a little and surprisingly he gave me a smile back.

''He's my brother. He fancies himself the leader, but no one else thinks so.'' Steela nudged him with her shoulder.

''Well, for now we're in charge. There's a lot of work to be done here.'' Anakin said. We split up and I was about to walk to the Doctor to ask for some water, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung around and looked right in the eyes of Saw.

''Uhm... Hey.'' I greeted him.

''Hi.'' He smiled at me. Almost flirtatiously. ''So, Nanori, where are you from?''

''Long story.'' I muttered. Why was he trying to get a conversation going with me? Shouldn't he be with the rest of the rebels, listening to the plans of Anakin and Obi-Wan?

''You aren't a Jedi, you don't have lightsabers. Yet you have a long weapon on your back and you seem overly familiar with this Doctor person. Tell me a bit about yourself.'' Why was he so curious? I didn't have anything to do with him.

''Leave me alone.'' I grumbled and walked away from him. I shot one last glance over my shoulder at him. He looked astounded. Clearly, he didn't have any experience with people not answering his questions. I shrugged and walked towards the holo-table, in the middle of the ruins. Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Doctor, Ahsoka and Steela were already there. Slowly more rebels joined us. After a couple of minutes, Anakin cleared his throat.

''We're going to show you how you can destroy the separatists. They come in great numbers, but aren't very smart.''

''Remember. We're not here to fight this war for you. We're only here to show you how you can fight this war efficiently.'' Obi-Wan intervened. Glad he cleared that up for them. I looked around the group of rebels. My eyes met the eyes of another girl standing in the back. With a shock I recognized her face. This was the girl that had been haunting me in my dreams. I quickly looked away, but not before I saw the tiny spark of recognition in her eyes. Great. She really had something to do with me.

''Captain Rex.'' Anakin nodded to Rex. A sign that he was allowed to take over.

''I need volunteers to guard the north-west.''

''Shouldn't be a problem.'' Saw said. The group split up and I walked away. I saw Ahsoka walking next to Lux. I knew what they had been through together, because of the TV series. But Lux looked a bit overly familiar with Steela.

* * *

-Anakin-

We had been training the rebels the whole morning. We had shown them how to take out tanks and it went pretty well. Some rebels were better than others. You could clearly see who had had training before and who hadn't. But we would get there. I was confident that we could win this war. Correction: they could win this war. We weren't here to fight this war for them, only to help them get better chances. I had to remind myself of that over and over. Obi-Wan had highlighted it numerous times. But it was just so normal for me to do the fighting. While I was thinking this, I watched the group of rebels. Ahsoka and Jessica had become part of the group, quite fast. However, it looked like both of them weren't fully comfortable. Ahsoka had shared some glances with that Bonteri-kid. Lux, that's his name. He was the son of the late Separatist senator Mina Bonteri. I didn't like him. I didn't like the looks they were sharing. Almost the same glances I shared with Padmé. Still, Ahsoka was focused and doing a great job. Jessica on the other hand, seemed lonely, lost. She was home, but she didn't look like she felt at home. She kept avoiding the rebels and in particular one girl. What was wrong? I also had noticed that Saw had tried to get Jessica's attention, but she had turned him away. I decided I should go talk to her. I walked over to her, but when I arrived there, the girl, whom Jessica had been avoiding, came into view. She was walking directly towards Jessica, looking very determined. Maybe I should let them talk. She probably wouldn't appreciate it if I joined in on their conversation, so I walked away. I would talk to her later.

* * *

-Jessica-

I saw her walking towards me. The girl who had haunted me in my dreams, how could I not recognize her? But who was she? I was kind of nervous to have a conversation with her, maybe she would be mad. She had looked very accusingly in my dreams.

''Hi.'' I greeted her.

''Hey.'' She said back and then she did something totally unexpected, she hugged me! I awkwardly hugged her back. Why was she even hugging me? After a couple of minutes she let go of me and took a step back to look me over.

''Nanori? Is it really you?'' She asked me.

''How do you know my name?''

''They introduced you, silly. But is it really you?''

"How do you mean 'is it really you? Who are you exactly?'' I had to know. I just had to. I had gradually developed a certain thought. But that couldn't be true, could it? Wouldn't the Doctor have told me anything about something like this?

''Nanori. I'm Cyana Tilimare.''

''You... You are family...'' I stammered.

''I'm your sister.'' She said softly. Tears came to my eyes. She began to tear up too and quickly hugged me again, so I couldn't see her face. We stood there for minutes. She pulled back a little bit and smiled. I gave her a small smile too, and then she wrapped her arms around me, once again.

* * *

-Anakin-

I saw Jessica hug the other girl. They were both crying. I was about to walk towards them to ask them what was wrong, when I saw the smile appear on both of their faces. Clearly, everything was alright. But who was this girl and why was Jessica hugging her? Did they know each other? They couldn't know each other. This was the first time Jessica was here. Maybe I should ask her about it later, but for now, I had leave them alone. It looked like they had a lot of talking to do.

* * *

-Jessica-

We had walked away from the rest of the rebels. I had seen the Doctor and Anakin looking at us, but they would get an explanation from me later. Cyana had said that she wanted to talk to me about something and I had agreed to go to a quieter place.

''What did you wanna talk to me about, Cyana?'' I asked her.

''I just wanted to ask: Where have you been all this time and why have you shown up now?'' I sighed, now came the hard part. I hadn't known about her, until an hour ago.

''Cyana... You have to understand that...''

''No! Why did you leave me back then?'' She almost shouted. Tears were streaking down her face. Tears were shining in my eyes.

''I didn't leave you.''

''Yes, you did. You were gone by the time I got back. I thought you were dead. My little sister, dead.''

''I'm sorry Cyana. I was only four. The Doctor had rescued me, but he didn't know about you. If he had known, he would have taken you too.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''Yes. Very sure.''

''But where have you been living? Why didn't you come back?''

''I didn't remember what had happened. My memories came back when I was with the Doctor. I didn't know about you. Or about this planet. I couldn't come back, because I didn't know all of this existed. I have been living on Earth with my family.''

''Earth? Never heard of that planet before. Where is it?'' Cyana asked.

How did I explain this properly? ''Ehmm… Earth is in a different galaxy. On Earth they aren't really proficient with space travel.

''Okay… I think I get it.'' She replied, but she sounded unsure. ''Do you feel at home there?'' She asked.

''Yes. I do.''

''But, do you feel at home here now?''

''That's a very difficult question. I actually don't know.''

'"Yes, I understand. But you've found me now. You're going to stay here with me, aren't you?'' She asked me this, looking at me with a silent plea in her eyes. I understood why she didn't want me to leave, but it was such a hard choice. Now I had found my sister, I didn't know if I should stay here. I didn't want to leave her alone, but Earth was my home...

''I understand. It's difficult. But I just thought... because you found me, you would stay here. With me.''

''I'm conflicted, Cyana. I have a brother and sister at home. I love them.''

''I'm here for you, Nanori.'' She said to me and she looked me deep in the eyes. There was still some hurt in them, but they were mostly filled with love.

''Thanks, sis.'' I said sincerely and I hugged her.

''Come on. It's getting late. We should go to sleep.'' She gave me a hand and we stood up.

 _Time to get some rest._

* * *

Cyana and I had just woken up, and we were planning to go meet the Doctor. I hadn't spoken to the Doctor yesterday and I already felt like I missed him. In such a short amount of time he had become such a big part of my life.

''So, Ri, who's Ryan?'' Cyana asked me. I turned red the moment she mentioned his name. ''Aah. I see. Someone special.'' She gave me a wink and grinned at me.

''Uhmm... Well...'' I stuttered, then I realized something, ''How do you know him?'' I asked her. I was sure I hadn't told her about him.

''You were saying his name in your sleep.'' Her grin only became bigger and I blushed even more.

''So who is he?'' She waggled with her eyebrows, ''Someone I must know about?''

''He's my... boyfriend.'' I finally managed to get out.

She squealed happily. ''My baby sister has a boyfriend!''

''Oh please, don't do that. And, well, never mind...''

''What is it?'' She asked me, but I knew I didn't have to speak my mind.

''No. Forget about it.''

''No, I won't. I can be stubborn too, you know.'' I gave her a soft smile, but still didn't answer her. ''I know we only just met, but I'm still your sister. You can tell me everything, Nanori, please tell me what's bothering you.'' She laid her hand on my shoulders. I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't stop going on about it. I had to tell her about my fears.

''I don't even know if I will ever see Ryan again.''

''You will see him again, I'm sure of it.''

''But, what if I stay here? I won't see him again. I won't get the chance to get to know you better.'' She didn't say anything about it and just gave me a side-hug. After a couple of minutes she began to giggle.

''What's so funny?'' I asked her in confusion. I was still thinking about Ryan.

''You'll have Saw.'' She said with a mischievous grin.

''What? What do you mean?''

''Haven't you noticed?''

''What should I have noticed?''

She sighed dramatically. ''Oh please. You must have noticed how he has been looking at you. Ryan must have looked at you that way too, all the time.''

''Wait. You mean he's flirting with me?''

''Yes! Finally you get it!'' She began to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh as well. But then something hit me. She was talking about Saw taking the place I had always imagined Ryan would have.

''Excuse me for a minute, Cyana.'' I gave her a kind nod and walked away. I needed some time alone to overthink everything.

* * *

Turns out, I would never get that time. I was called by Anakin and Obi-Wan to train alongside the rebels. They said I needed some practice as well. All the while, the Doctor was just wandering about, playing with his screwdriver. He would observe from time to time, but would always walk away to inspect a plant of any kind that had caught his attention. Sometimes... He was just driving me mad. But I had to admit, the training wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The Doctor hadn't want me to train with the rebels, but I had to get better was I to stay here. The Doctor had tried to persuade me a dozen times, but I was too headstrong to listen to him. I trained with Cyana, quickly building a bond with her. I had seen all three Jedi looking at me and Cyana. I knew what they were thinking: 'Who is that girl? Why is she working with Jessica? Why do they look so at ease with each other?' I also knew that when the training was over, they would ask me in person. They were far too curious to let such things just pass by as if they were nothing.

Ahsoka came walking towards me, after we finally got the time-out signal from Anakin. I was tired beyond words. Anakin really knew how to let one sweat.

''Hey.'' I greeted her, a bit out of breath.

''Hi.'' She grinned. ''Having a little trouble with catching your breath?''

''It's not funny. You're used to the training, I'm not. You can't blame me for being tired.''

''Okay. As soon as you have caught your breath, I want to talk to you about something important. Anakin and Obi-Wan wanted to talk to you, but I thought it would be better if I was doing the talking.''

''This sounds serious.'' I tried to sound like I had no idea what she wanted to talk about. Of course I already knew the reason of this conversation. And I had to say that I also preferred to have this conversation with Ahsoka, rather than Anakin or Obi-Wan.

''It's about the girl you have been training with. You seem very comfortable around her.'' Ahsoka said.

''She's nice.'' I only said. I was reluctant to tell her that Cyana was my sister, but maybe I would have no choice. I didn't know why I hesitated to tell them, it was just a feeling.

''There's more to it than that. I'm nice company too, but you haven't been training with me at all. I had to deal with Saw the whole time.''

''I know. And I'm sorry for that, I guess.''

''No, you're not sorry. There has to be a bigger reason for you to spend the whole day with her. And, besides, I think Saw actually wanted your attention, not mine.'' She smirked.

''Ahsoka. Please don't say things like that, I don't want Saw's attention. I can't deal with that right now.''

''Jessica! You keep avoiding the real subject of this conversation. Who is she?'' She asked again, sounding irritated. But I remained silent. As long as Ahsoka wasn't really angry at me, I wouldn't reveal the secret.

''Oh, now we're going to stay silent? I'm just trying to help you, Jessica. Don't you see? You're a great friend and I want to help you. I saw you crying earlier.''

I sighed, knowing that she had me. ''She's my sister.'' I whispered.

''What? Say that again.'' Ahsoka looked me in the eyes. I saw disbelief in her eyes.

''Cyana is my sister.'' I repeated. Shock was still evident on her face, but there was also understanding.

''Now I understand. Thank you for telling me, Jess.'' That was the first time she had shortened my name. I gave her a quick friendly hug.

''Go tell Anakin and Obi-Wan. They look very anxious.'' Anakin and Obi-Wan were looking intently at us. Ahsoka laughed a little and gave me a wink.

''I won't tell them just yet. It's your surprise to tell. You'll tell them when you're ready.'' She said to me.

''Thank you, Ahsoka.'' I gave her another hug and this time she returned it.

''So what's up between you and Lux Bonteri?'' I asked her with a mischievous grin. She looked embarrassed for a moment.

But then she returned the favour. ''And what about you and Saw Gerrera?''

''That's not fair! I asked you first.'' I exclaimed.

''As I remember it, I asked you a question you wouldn't answer just a few minutes ago. So I think have the right to remain the silent, as well.'' She had me there.

''What about Saw?'' I asked her innocently.

''You know very well what I'm talking about.'' She gave me a nudge with her shoulder.

''Okay. Yes, I have seen his looks, but I really don't know what to do with them.''

''What to do with them? You should have a conversation with him.''

''Why?'' I asked her. It would only make me think more about Ryan. And home sickness wasn't really what I needed right now. Of course, Ahsoka didn't know about Ryan.

Ahsoka looked surprised. ''You ask me why? Of all the people, you ask me? I'm a Jedi and even I know these kinds of things.''

''Ahsoka. I can't.''

''Why not? He's a pretty nice guy. Arrogant, but kind. It's not like you have any restrictions.''

''Actually I do.'' I murmured.

''You mean the Doctor? Is he overprotective? I don't think he would mind.'' She laughed a bit.

I shook my head. ''I don't mean the Doctor. I have a boyfriend at home, Ahsoka.''

''Really?'' She sounded excited. ''What's his name?''

''His name is Ryan.''

'' He's probably very different from Lux.'' She said his name almost in a whisper. ''I don't suppose you can help me with him.''

''You have feelings for him, don't you Ahsoka?'' I asked her softly.

She sighed and nodded. ''I don't know what to do. I know that as a Jedi, I'm not supposed to let my emotions control me. I have to ignore them. But it confuses me, because we are supposed to be compassionate. And now, I see Lux with Steela, and he looks happy...''

''I know, Ahsoka. I know. But as you said, you are a Jedi. You are bound by the Jedi Code.'' I said. ''And, honestly, I don't think I can help you with this. I am allowed to act on my feelings and I don't even know what to do.'' Then I grinned a little bit. ''But if I were you, I think I would be happy at the times that I would be with him and be happy for him when he's happy, even if that is without you. I know that's hard.''

''Thanks.'' She offered her hand and pulled me up. ''Let's go. We have more work to do.'' We walked towards the two anxious Jedi. I looked around for the Doctor and I saw him looking at a bird, he even had his glasses on. I decided not to disturb him in his... observation.

''So... Jessica, what's with you and the rebel?'' Anakin asked immediately.

''Nothing. She's nice company.'' I answered simply.

''It's true, Master. She's a nice girl and Jessica just enjoys her company.'' Ahsoka affirmed.

''Oh.'' He sounded disappointed. It took everything in me to not start laughing. I saw Ahsoka was also trying her very best to not burst out in giggles.

''Girls.'' Anakin grumbled and he walked away. Obi-Wan gave us a wink and walked after him. When they were out of hearing-distance, Ahsoka and I burst out in laughter.

 **A/N: Already someone has asked me how to pronounce Cyana's name and I'll make it clear for you now. It's pronounced: Sie-ana. At least, that's how I imagined it. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! I apologize for not updating a bit sooner. I was busy writing some blogposts for Fictionweek. Also, the guild I'm member of (in SWTOR) is organizing an event and I'm helping with that, so I didn't have the time to update this story. This is one of the last chapters for this story. There's only two more chapters coming after this one and then this story is already finished. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of Our Childhood Our Home!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

-Jessica-

After Ahsoka and Steela had had a conversation, the tension between the two of them was less tangible. They were still both acting weir around Lux, but it had improved a little. I think they had gotten to know each other just a little bit better. They hopefully understood a bit more about where the other was coming from. I was glad that they were now at least on neutral ground with each other, they weren't acting like enemies anymore, but still not as friends, either. Saw had once again tried to talk with me a bit more, but I shielded myself from him. I was afraid that I would get attached to him somehow. Probably not the way he intended, I was loyal to Ryan, but maybe in a brother-sister kind of way. I was only protecting myself, there was nothing wrong about that.

After Ahsoka and Steela had come back, Anakin and Obi-Wan decided that it was time for sniping-practice. They quickly found out that Steela had mastered her sniping abilities, so they decided that they would take the training up a notch. Ahsoka had been moving the targets up and down, when they called me to help. They decided that it was time for me to use my Force-sensitivity, although I wasn't to be trained as a Jedi yet, I had to move the targets using the Force. It went pretty well, until Steela stopped shooting. She only pointed to the forest in the distance. Droids were marching towards us. They had found our secret base an now we were being attacked by them. It was a small wave, and we defeated them. Well, actually, the rebels defeated them. But now the secret base was discovered. It wasn't exactly secret anymore. We had to move. Anakin and Obi-Wan had decided that the Rebels had trained enough to be prepared for whatever the droid-army would throw at them, or, at least they hoped so. We went to Isis, the capital-city of Onderon and we would stay there. Cyana and I had gone searching for a new ''hide-out'', and the rest of the Rebels had done small attacks, mostly destroying patrolling droids. It was not much, but they had to begin somewhere. After everyone had come back to our new hide-out, we had discussed how we could get the attention of the 'king', the one appointed by the Separatists. King Rash, was his name. Lux had proposed to attack the central powerplant of the droid-army. If we would take that station out, the whole droid-army would be without electricity.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Doctor and I didn't help with the attack. Ahsoka went with the Rebels. Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't want to help to fight the war and they thought it would be too dangerous for the Doctor and I to join the Rebels. I had protested, but it was no use, they were too stubborn. Saw had looked very disappointed when I heard that I wouldn't come along, probably wanted to see me fight, and I barely could hold my laughter back when I saw his face. I knew he was flirting with me, but that was the last thing I needed. I shouldn't get too attached to people here. _Too late, Jess, what about Cyana? She's your sister, and you are already close with her. Mission not accomplished._

''Nanori. Can you come outside with us?'' Anakin called me. Would this be the point that they would go back to Coruscant?

''Yeah. Sure. I'll be there in a couple of minutes.'' I said back.

''No. You have to come now. We don't have a couple of minutes.'' Anakin called back, irritated.

''Jedi.'' I muttered. ''So attached to their schedules. Why does everything have to be so strict?'' I sighed and got up. It wouldn't do me any good if I ignored Anakin's call. He would only get mad and Obi-Wan wouldn't be too pleased either… Two not so happy Jedi… Hmm, no better listen to Anakin.

* * *

-Anakin-

It was time for us to go back to Coruscant and report on our mission. I had called Ahsoka, Jessica (I just couldn't get myself to call her Nanori), the Doctor and Obi-Wan to discuss our upcoming departure.

''We have to report back on the Council, but Ahsoka can stay here to help the rebels.'' He said to us.

''What about us? Can't we stay here?'' Jessica asked me.

I hesitated a moment, but decided that it was for the best that she would leave. I was afraid that if she would stay, she would have a melt-down. ''No. You and the Doctor will go back with us. It's far too dangerous for you both to stay here.''

''What! I've only been here for such a short time! You can't be serious. This is my home, Anakin! You have to let me stay.'' She shouted. There was a fire in her eyes, that hadn't been there before. It melted the ice I usually saw in her eyes. All those emotions had probably been boiling in her for a little while now. She had to release the tension. She was actually kind of scary when she was angry. But that didn't mean I would succumb to her anger and give her permission to stay.

''I said no, Jessica. You can't stay here.'' I insisted.

''You don't have jurisdiction over me. You can't prohibit me anything. I am staying.'' The fire in her eyes became brighter. Man, she could be stubborn. Annoyingly stubborn. Couldn't she see that it was best for her to go?

''Don't let your anger overtake you, Jessica. Be aware of your emotions.'' Obi-Wan joined in.

 _She's getting angry. I will not interfere in this matter. I can't say anything about it. Tempers are... a familiar thing for me. As long as she doesn't attack anyone, I'm staying out of this._

''Don't tell me that, Jedi.'' She practically spat the last word. ''You with all your rules. I can be angry when I want to be. It's my life. I can decide best if I want to stay here or not.''

''Don't use that tone with me, Jessica.'' I threatened her. But as I thought about it, she just had said what I had thought all those years. Ignoring emotions had always been a problem for me.

''Anakin. Let me handle this, please.'' Obi-Wan said. I gestured for him to continue this conversation.

''You have to calm down, Jessica. You have to ignore your emotions.''

''Ehmm... Obi-Wan. That's probably not the best thing to say to her right now.'' I whispered in his ear, still looking at Jessica. Her eyes were still flaming. Her mouth straight. Obi-Wan, however, decided not to follow my advice.

''There's no emotion. There's peace.'' He began quoting the Jedi Code.

''Oh, please. Not that again. Don't. Just don't. I'm no Jedi, so don't treat me like one. I'm not going to follow your rules.'' Jessica looked irritated. And still angry. This method of Obi-Wan's wasn't really helping.

''It's probably for the best that you go with us to Coruscant, Jessica.'' Obi-Wan tried again. She looked at him as if he was crazy. She wasn't going to back down.

''Are you guys deaf or something? I won't go with you. I'm staying here and you can't do anything about it.''

''I, for one, think it's best for her to stay. This is her home. She has just discovered her home and now you're ordering her to go away. Moreover, she's nice company, and she can hold her own quite well.'' Ahsoka joined in. Jessica gave her a grateful nod. The Doctor still hadn't said a word. He was just standing there with his hands in the pockets of his long coat.

''Anakin.'' She turned to me again. She had finally calmed down a bit. ''I have to stay here. Don't you see? This is my home. I need to discover my feelings about all of this. I need time here to make a decision about staying here forever. I can't leave my sister like this. I only just got to know her.'' She said, but she quickly realized what she had said and she dropped her gaze.

''Your sister?'' I asked her in shock. Was the girl she had been with the whole time her sister? How was that even possible?

She sighed and looked at all of us, but her gaze lingered on the Doctor. ''Cyana is my sister.''

* * *

-Jessica-

I heard myself say it. I really said it. I looked at the Doctor to see his reaction. His reaction was the most important to me. He looked shocked but there came a sparkle in his eyes.

''I'm so happy for you Jessica!'' He exclaimed and he rushed towards me. He lifted me up and spun me around in a circle. I couldn't believe he was so happy.

''I'm very happy too, Doctor.'' I smiled at him.

Then the face of the Doctor saddened. ''So she was also there, when the droids attacked, and I didn't take her with me.''

''Doctor, you couldn't have known. She was playing with friends at the time. You simply didn't know and you can't blame yourself.'' I sighed. ''She has become who she is because she grew up here and not on Earth.''

''I know.'' The Doctor mumbled.

''She's your sister.'' Anakin finally managed to get out.

''Yes. Isn't it great?'' I asked him with a mischievous smile, I knew he was in shock. ''A sister I never knew about. And now my decision will be so much easier.'' I said with a great bit of sarcasm. This would only make things worse. Before I had met Cyana, I thought I would just go back to Earth. My life was there, right? But now that I had a sister here, I couldn't just leave her.

''Yeah. But I suppose we won't be able to get you off this planet anymore.'' He said.

''Nope.'' I crossed my arms on my chest and looked at him expectantly.

''Kriff.''

''Language, Anakin.'' Obi-Wan warned him.

''Why are you so persistent on me returning with you guys to Coruscant?'' I asked him.

''You're safer there.'' He simply said and I sighed.

''But, why do you care so much? You haven't known me for very long.''

''We haven't known you for very long, but in that time a lot has happened and we have come to know you. As if you have always been here.''

''I feel grateful for that. But, I have to stay here, right now. I have only just met her. I want to be able to spend more time with her.'' I pleaded.

He sighed in resignation and I knew I had won. ''Alright. You can stay here.'' I jumped and let out a small cry of victory. ''On one condition.'' I anxiously looked at him. ''That you will stay close to Ahsoka whatever may happen.''

''Right. Got it. Always stay close to Ahsoka, that won't be too hard.'' I grinned and winked at Ahsoka.

''Remember, you're only here to help, not to fight this war for them.'' Anakin highlighted and looked specifically at Ahsoka.

''I understand, Master.'' She nodded.

''Okay. We should head back to Coruscant.'' Obi-Wan motioned Anakin to follow him.

''Keep your feelings in check, both of you.'' Anakin looked at us. ''Oh, and Doctor, try not to be too curious.'' He gave the Doctor a warning glance. Then he turned away and the two Jedi walked away. We were on our own now. Well, sort of, we still had the Doctor.

* * *

(the next day)

''First things first. We need to have a proper strategy to get the attention of King Rash, and make sure that the people of Onderon trust us.'' Lux opened the gathering. All of the Rebels had come together in our new hide-out to make a plan for the following days. The Rebels needed some organisation, and this meeting would hopefully help them to get things in order.

''How do you suppose we can accomplish that?'' Cyana asked.

''We have to target something big.'' Saw muttered. Ahsoka and I were following this conversation with great interest. I already knew what Lux would come up with, but I wasn't supposed to say anything. Ahsoka didn't want to join in on the conversation, afraid that she would come up with an idea. She didn't want to be the Mastermind behind the ideas. It was important that the Rebels would think of plans of their own, and learn from their mistakes.

''Like what?'' Steela asked.

''It needs to be something big and important, but still doable. It's not like we have great weapons, and we have to protect what we have, otherwise we will never be able to completely free Onderon of the Separatist occupation.'' Cyana muttered. I gave her an encouraging smile. She was on the right track.

''I agree.'' Lux nodded. ''And I think that I have the perfect target for us.''

''And what should be that 'perfect target'?'' Saw asked.

''The central power station.'' Lux stated, ignoring the sarcasm of Saw. ''That way, we will knock out the power of the droids. Without power, they will be useless to the Separatists.''

''I see. How do you suppose we do that?'' Saw asked him. Now, there was a big frown apparent on his face. All of the sarcasm was gone, he was genuinely interested in Lux's plan.

''I think I have a plan.'' I smiled a little, knowing that this was a good plan, but it wouldn't help them much. Still, it would give the Rebels more confidence.

''To destroy the power station we need something with heavy gun power. So, I suggest to attack a small battalion and wait till they call for back-up. Hopefully the back-up will be a tank. We only need out to take the droids in the tank and then we can use the tank ourselves to destroy the power station.'' Lux explained his plan.

''That should make 'em mad.'' Cyana said and she grinned. It was time for their first big attack.

Cyana, the Doctor, Ahsoka and I watched the attack of the Rebels from a small distance. We had helped getting the tank the Rebels needed to have enough fire power to blow up the power station. So far it was all going as planned. The Rebels had just stopped right in front of the power station, and I knew it was almost time to blow it up. Suddenly the power station exploded with a big shock wave and a big fire. We shielded our eyes just in case. After the light of the explosion had subsided and the fire was the only thing that was left, we walked away from the 'crime scene'.

''We did it!'' Cyana exclaimed and she threw her arms around my neck.

''No. You guys did it.'' I corrected her.

''You were also helping.'' Ahsoka joined in.

''Yeah, sort of. But the plan was yours and you guys set the station ablaze, I was only back-up.'' I looked at both of them. ''You guys did the real work.''

''I don't care. You helped.'' Cyana persisted.

''There is no point in denying it, Nanori. You were part of the plan.'' Ahsoka grinned.

I sighed and gave in, there was no point in arguing any longer, I would lose anyway. It was two against one, and one of them was my stubborn sister. I looked at the Doctor to see if there was a chance that I would get some help from him, but he was just standing there in his signature pose, hands in his pockets. I saw a smile lifting up the corners of his mouth, he was watching this with great pleasure. I sighed once again. ''Okay. If you so desperately want to believe that I helped, then I helped.'' I saw the Rebels coming towards us.

''Congratulations. Your plan worked.'' I said to them.

''Looks like the training is paying off.'' Ahsoka joined in and she gave me a small wink. ''Now, you need to prove to the citizens of Onderon that you destroyed the power station and that you intend to free them, not destroy them.'' She said to the Rebels.

''Right. But how do we do that?'' Steela asked her.

''Attack several small battalion of droids, in the proximity of a couple of citizens. They will recognize you as the good guys.'' Ahsoka explained. All of the Rebels nodded and they made small groups to attack several targets. Cyana, the Doctor, Steela, Saw and I would go together. Lux would stay in the hide-out to plan some other things. We decided we would attack one of the smaller tanks, patrolling the city. It drove right past us. We jumped out of our hiding-place and within a few minutes the tank had gone up in flames. When the citizens saw us, they began cheering us on. They shouted all kinds of things, but one kept being repeated: 'Free Onderon!'' And when I heard that, I knew we were doing the right thing. These people were also my people and I wanted to help them in any way possible.

* * *

-Anakin-

''I think it's time to check up on Ahsoka and the rest.'' I said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. ''I agree with you. I'm eager to hear of the progression the Rebels have made.''

''Let's contact Ahsoka.'' I said and we walked to the holoterminal.

''Ahsoka. Do you read me?'' I asked her.

''I hear you, Master. What do you want to tell me?'' She asked me. I saw that Jessica was sitting next to her and the Doctor was standing right behind them.

''Well, I actually wanted to ask what you could tell me.'' I gave her a teasing smile.

''There is a lot to tell, Master Skywalker, this might take a while.'' Jessica said to us.

I looked at Obi-Wan and he nodded. ''Please, proceed. We have some time.''

''Do you want to explain, Ahsoka?'' She asked Ahsoka.

''Yes, but if I forget something, you can jump in.'' Jessica nodded. ''Well, one day ago we took out the power-station and we attacked some small battalions. We had the attention of the Separatists, but the citizens were still fearful.''

''Some people started to recognize us as the good guys, but it was only a small part of the citizenry.'' Jessica said.

Ahsoka continued after giving Jessica a small nod. ''We needed to do something else. To make our intentions clear to the citizens. We left some holograms in busy places, all around the city. Then some of the Rebels attacked a battalion of droids. The citizens were afraid, but then Steela appeared. She gave a speech and we broadcasted it through the city, using the holograms. That way the people knew of our true intentions.''

''Smart.'' Obi-Wan interfered. I shushed him with my hand. I knew there was a lot more coming and judging from the looks of Ahsoka and Jessica it wasn't something good.

''Yeah, but it caused something we didn't foresee. The so-called King Sanjay Rash supposed that King Dendup, the real king of Onderon, was behind our attacks. He has ordered to execute him tomorrow morning.''

''That is grave news, indeed.'' Obi-Wan furrowed his brows.

I saw Jessica sighing and I knew there was another thing they needed to tell. ''What is it Jessica? There's something else, right?'' I asked her.

''Yes.'' She looked at Ahsoka for confirmation and she nodded. ''Saw went to the prison to free King Dendup. He wasn't thinking well at that moment. He didn't inform us of his plan, he just disappeared. We just received the word that Saw is to be executed as well.''

''That was a rash thing of him to do.'' I muttered.

''Indeed. But I believe he did it with all the right intentions.'' Jessica said.

''I'm aware of that. That doesn't change the situation. What are you planning to do about it?'' I asked her.

''We're going to stop the execution. We are planning to do a surprise attack the separatists, during the execution.'' Ahsoka explained our battle plan.

I snickered. ''I hope you have planned it a bit better than that.''

''Of course we have, Skyguy. How could you think anything else of us?'' Ahsoka said quasi-offended.

''Simple. You are the advisor.'' I gave her a teasing smile.

''Stop the bantering for now, you two. We need to focus on more important matters.'' Obi-Wan interfered.

I saw Jessica sending him a grateful look. Ahsoka turned away her eyes, she looked a bit distracted. ''Remember Ahsoka, purpose must always come before feelings.''

She sighed. ''I know Master.'' She was probably still struggling with her feelings for Lux.

''I know it's difficult, but you have to persevere. You too, Jessica.'' I gave Jessica a stern look. I assumed she was struggling with her feelings even more. Not only her feelings for Saw, but also about her whole situation. Jessica nodded and so did Ahsoka.

''May the Force be with you.'' I said to them, then I turned to the Doctor. ''Don't make a mess and look after them.'' The Doctor gave me a kind nod and we signed off.

''I hope all goes well.'' I muttered.

Obi-Wan laid a hand on my shoulder. ''I know it will, Anakin. I know it will.''

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think of this story. See you next time.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter 11, the last real chapter in this story. There will be one more short chapter after this one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Our Childhood Our Home.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Chapter **11**

-Jessica-

''Do you think this will work?'' Cyana came up to me, after we told the Jedi what had happened.

''I honestly don't know.'' I replied.

''Hmmm... I hope we can free both of them.'' Cyana said.

I sighed. ''I hope so too, Cyana. I hope so too.'' I waited for a second, but decided that I would say it anyway. ''But there is a possibility that people die in this effort. You realize that, don't you?''

''I will not lose any of you. Nobody will die.'' She said with a stern voice.

I grabbed her two hands in mine. ''Cyana, I know that you don't want people to die, but there's always a risk involved. Especially with these sorts of attacks. The Separatists are merciless. They won't hesitate to kill any of the Rebels if necessary and they won't mourn over civilian casualties.''

''Why are they so cruel?''

''I don't know. I wish I knew.'' I looked her in the eyes. ''You're not going to lose me, Cyana. I'm not leaving you.''

Her eyes began to liven up. ''You mean that you're going to stay here? Stay here with me on Onderon after all of this is done?'' She asked hopefully.

''Well...'' I hesitated. ''It's a difficult decision, but I can't leave you like that. You're my sister.''

''But... What about your family on Earth?'' I saw she was struggling to not be too excited. She knew that I was having trouble with this decision, but she also desperately wanted me to stay. She had lost me once, and she didn't want to lose me again, knowing that she could have prevented it.

''You are my family, Cyana. This is my home.'' I said and I hoped that I sounded unafraid. But, in truth, I was absolutely terrified.

I saw she couldn't hold back her excitement any longer. She hugged me. ''Oh. Thank you, Ri. I know this must have been hard.'' She smiled, and I tried to hold back my tears. ''I didn't know what I would have done, if you had decided to go away. I only just found you, I just couldn't bear the thought of you leaving...''

''I know, Cy. I know.'' I just said and I patted her back. I pinked away a tear and sniffed once.

''Ri? What's wrong?" She pulled back and looked at me with concerned eyes.

''Nothing, Cyana. There's nothing to worry about.'' I reassured her. Trying to sound strong.

She sighed. ''You don't have to shield your feelings from me, Ri. I know you're having a hard time with this.''

''I assure you nothing is wrong. I'm fine.'' I shrugged of her hands and turned around.

''You know you can tell me anything, right?'' She called after me. I looked over my shoulder and nodded. But I still walked away. Slowly, the tears began running down my cheeks.

The Doctor came walking towards me. I tried to hide my tears, but I knew that he had already seen them.

''Jessica, why are you crying?'' He asked.

''It's just… It's just so hard to make a decision on whether I want to stay here or not. I have promised Cyana that I will stay here because she's here, but I'm torn on the inside. I miss home.'' I tried to explain.

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment, clearly contemplating what I had just said. ''I understand that you miss home. And I understand that you want to stay with Cyana. I understand more than you can imagine. And I understand that you're torn. I wish I could help you, but I can't.'' He looked very sad.

''How can you understand, Doctor? You have a home, right? Gallifrey?'' I asked him.

He sighed. ''I don't want to talk about it.''

''You never want to talk about it. I have seen you looking, Doctor. Your eyes are sometimes so full of sadness and anger at the same time. What happened?''

''Gallifrey burned.'' That was the only thing he said.

I became confused. ''What do you mean?'' I asked him.

''Never mind. Forget about it.'' He said to me.

''No. I won't forget about it, Doctor. I want to know.'' I grabbed his hand and he looked me in my eyes.

''You don't understand, Jessica.'' He said harshly. ''I'm the man without a home.''

''But your planet, what happened to it?'' His eyes were burning with sadness.

''I was the only one who could stop it. The only one who could stop the war. I still hear their screaming. Every time I close my eyes I see them. My family. My people. It all burned. I'm the only one left. All alone.''

''I don't understand, Doctor. What war?''

He stared ahead of him, in the emptiness. ''The last great Time War. The Time Lords fought against an alien race called the Daleks. I was the only one who could stop the fighting, stop the pain and screaming. It all burned.'' I just looked at him. I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

There was melancholy in his eyes and he continued his story. ''If you could have seen it, Jessica. It was so beautiful. The orange skies. The capital city, shining in the sun. Children playing. And it all burned. Everyone I loved, all gone. I'm the only one still alive. They called me the Doctor. I was supposed to save them and I couldn't.''

I slowly started to understand. ''That's why you don't want me to train with the rebels. You don't want me to be involved in a war.''

''The Time War was greater than any war you can possible imagine. I fought in it. I killed people. I was the only one who could stop it all and I did. It burned.'' Tears started to roll down his cheeks. We sat down. Just sat there in silence. What was there to say? I couldn't begin to understand what he had been through. How it had felt. The man with no home. No place to go to and all he does is run. The man who survived everything and lost everything.

* * *

The next morning I was tired beyond words. Till late in the evening I had been awake. Thinking of my own decision. Thinking of the Doctor. I couldn't leave him alone, could I? What was I to do? I couldn't let him leave and travel alone in his blue box. Her had been alone his entire life. He would always be alone. But at least I could be a companion. I had separated myself from the rest of the group, I didn't want their well-meant help. I had avoided Ahsoka and even the Doctor didn't get to talk to me. I had seen Cyana looking at me, but she didn't make any further attempts to talk with me. She knew that just as she could be very stubborn, I could be very headstrong too. I had cried my heart out, but it still didn't give any relief from the feeling of sadness that kept coming back. I still didn't know how to deal with my own decision, but that wasn't the thing to worry about right now. I needed to focus on the mission. We needed to free Saw and King Dendup, that was our first priority. We arrived at the plaza where the execution would take place. Every Rebel was disguised as a commoner, so as to not attract any unwanted attention. I saw the droids leading King Dendup to the place of the execution. Saw was to the right of him, also heavily guarded. This could be difficult. They were just about to cut the King's head off, when Steela gave the signal. Steela jumped to the front and shot the two droids down, who were about to execute the King. Lux threw two smoke balls to distract the Separatists. Now all of the Rebels started shooting at the droids. Steela and Lux freed both the King and Saw.

''Come on. Let's go.'' Cyana motioned us to follow her and escape. Then something happened that I would never forget in my entire life.

''Aah!'' Cyana let out a small cry and slumped down before my very own eyes.

''No!'' I screamed. I looked at Cyana. She didn't make any noise. There was just this smoking hole in her back. She didn't try to stand up. ''Cyana? Cyana!'' I touched her, but she didn't react. I felt for a pulse and felt nothing. Cyana had been killed. I couldn't believe it. My sister was gone. I had only met her a few days ago, we just started to become close, and now she was gone. I was about to drop to my knees, when I felt a hand pulling me up, right before I could hit the ground. I looked up and I saw that it was Steela who had pulled me up. She gave me a sympathetic look, but she motioned to the droids. I knew I needed to keep my strength, but how could I? My sister just died! This couldn't be happening. Why? Why my sister? I became enraged and the feeling of coldness washed over me again. But before I could do anything, we were surrounded by the Separatists. There was nothing we could do. I was still sobbing, I was too shocked to care about us being captured.

''It's over Rebels.'' The false King, Sanjay Rash, said. He motioned for the droids to put King Dendup on the chopping block again. For the second time that day they were about to chop off his head. Didn't this man have any respect for people? How could he just ignore the dead person lying in front of him? I had told Cyana yesterday that the Separatists were cruel, and that they would kill any person who got in the way, and now I needed to tell myself the same thing. It was just so unbelievable.

''Stop!'' A man yelled. I recognized him as the ex-General of King Dendup, Tandin. The man who had betrayed King Dendup at first, and who had defected to the Separatists. He came running towards us with a couple of men. The men pointed there weapons at the droids. There was nothing left the Separatists could do to stop them.

''Traitor.'' The King Rash spat out.

''I was, not anymore.'' Tandin replied and I saw him looking at Saw. Saw gave him a small nod of approval. We began to walk away from the droids, while the Tandin kept King Rash captive. The people started cheering. We walked back into the crowd. But now only Tandin was left and all the droids were pointing their weapons at him. There was nothing that we could do but watch. Then Ahsoka came jumping through the air. She threw the droids back with the Force.

''Jedi.'' The King gasped. I inwardly smiled at this comment.

''General. I think it's time for us to go.'' Ahsoka said to Tandin.

''I couldn't agree with you more. '' Tandin nodded and they both disappeared into the crowd. The droids were about to follow us when the crowd stepped up and began attacking the droids with their bare hands. The Separatists couldn't do anything against it. If they ordered to go after us anyway, all of the people would stand up against them, and they would be overpowered. We made it out safely. All of us, except Cyana. I had never felt so empty and bitter in my life. The Doctor had tried to talk to me right after it happened, but I had ignored him and walked away.

* * *

''Jessica. You need some fresh air, come out of this room.'' Ahsoka stood in the doorway of one of the rooms in our hide-out. The room I had been in for more than a day now. I hadn't come out at all, only to do the necessary things.

''Ahsoka. Just go away.'' I said to her, without looking at her. She didn't need to see the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I hadn't cried since the actual moment of my sister's death. After that moment I had held the tears back. Maybe they would be able to give a little relief of the grieve. I couldn't bring myself to tears. I now desperately wanted to cry, my whole body was drained, but I just couldn't.

She walked a bit further into the room and stopped right in front of me. ''Jess, you need to come out of here. I know what you're going through, but you at least have to eat something.''

''Do you? Do you really know what I'm going through? Did you see your sister drop to the ground right in front of your eyes?'' I raised my voice a little.

''No. I can't say that. But I know what you're dealing with. And I know that you probably don't care about me at the moment, or anybody else for that matter, but we still care about you.'' She pleaded. She squatted in front of me and tried to look me in the eyes, but I turned away my gaze.

''You have absolutely no idea what it feels like! Don't say you know how I feel, because you don't.'' I exclaimed. I wiped some tears away.

''You're right. I don't know what it is to lose a sister. But I do know that we can help you. You need help. You can't starve yourself.'' She looked angry.

''I'm not starving myself. I just can't get myself to eat anything right now.''

She sighed in exasperation. ''You can't be serious. I know bloody well what you're doing Jessica. And you also know it.'' She was very angry now. I had never seen Ahsoka so angry.

''What am I doing?'' I asked her, also angry.

''You're blaming yourself for her death. Well, let me give you a newsflash Jessica: It's not your fault. Not it any way. It's the fault of those stupid Separatists. You can't blame yourself, you couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening.''

''Yes I could have. I could have jumped in front of her.'' I persisted.

''What! Then you would have gotten killed. How do you think Cyana would have felt about that? Seeing you dead, because you wanted to save her? How do you think the Doctor would have felt? Your family on Earth?'' Ahsoka asked. ''Besides, you didn't know that this would happen. You didn't know that that droid would shoot.''

''Yes I did! I knew what would happen. I just realized it too late!'' I shouted. Then I realized what I had said. I knew that she would get shot because I had seen the TV series, but the series didn't exist in this universe.

''How could you possibly have known that it would happen? Did you have a vision?'' Ahsoka asked, now becoming suspicious.

I sighed. I knew it was time to tell Ahsoka. She wouldn't stop asking about it. ''Okay. I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell anybody else. Not even Anakin.'' I looked into her eyes.

''I promise.'' She said sincerely, and I knew that I could trust her.

''I knew that someone would get shot at that very moment. I didn't realize it was my sister, but I knew that it would happen.'' I hesitated, but proceeded anyway. It was time for her to know. ''I knew all of this, because, well... How do I explain this?'' I muttered.

''Please tell me. I will try really hard to understand.'' Ahsoka said.

''The truth is, your lives, or actually the whole Clone Wars is a TV series in my universe. Everyone can watch it.''

''I don't understand.'' Ahsoka interrupted me.

''We know all about you guys. Your stories are told in a TV series called Star Wars the Clone Wars. I know it's hard to comprehend or believe, but please try.''

''So you knew all along about all of this?'' Ahsoka asked unbelievingly.

''Well, yes and no. I knew about the missions on Onderon and Ryloth. I knew that King Dendup would be saved, but I didn't know that I belonged here. That I had a sister. That my sister was the one who would die. That I would get shot on Ryloth. I didn't know the missions would involve me in any way.'' I tried to explain to her.

''Now I know why you feel guilty.'' Ahsoka muttered. ''But that doesn't mean you're right in blaming yourself. You couldn't have prevented it.''

''But, Ahsoka, can't you understand-?'' I started.

She interrupted me. ''No. No buts. I don't want to hear them. It's not your fault, you hear me? Not your fault.'' She looked into my eyes and I realized that she was right. There was nothing I could have done.

''Oh, Ahsoka. Would do I do now?'' I asked her desperately, and finally tears welled up in my eyes. She saw my tears, and she sat down beside me and she put her arm around my shoulders.

''You know that I would like for you to stay here. But I can't force you. And I can fully understand if you want to leave, after all that has happened.''

''There's nothing left here for me now. You guys will be fine without me.'' I said to her, knowing that she wouldn't blame me for leaving. She would understand.

''I know, Jess. I know. I think you need to go back to your old life. Start over.'' A smile came on her face. '''Go back to Ryan.''

I grinned a little. ''Yes. He would be happy to see me.'' Then the smile faded away. ''I will miss you guys so much!'' I exclaimed and I hugged Ahsoka. She hugged me back and when she pulled back, I saw tears shimmering in her eyes.

''Don't cry, Ahsoka. It's already hard enough.'' I punched her slightly and I saw the sparks return in her eyes.

Then she became serious again. ''Do you know what will happen with Onderon?''

''Yes. But I can't tell you.'' I said to her. It pained me to not be able to just blurt everything out, but I knew that I wasn't allowed to say anything about the future.

Ahsoka sighed and she looked disappointed. ''I understand.''

''Ahsoka, honestly, I don't think I can stay here any longer. Every time I see one of the Rebels, I think of her.'' I hadn't said her name, I couldn't get the word out of my mouth. It was too painful.

''I understand, Jessica. If you go now, I'd understand.''

''Thanks, Ahsoka. I'm grateful for that.'' Then I was reminded of something. ''But what about Obi-Wan and Anakin and everyone else in the Temple? What are you going to tell them?'' I asked her.

''The truth.'' Was all she answered. She smiled and grabbed my hand to pull me up. ''Now, come on, you're going home.''

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.  
As for my reaction to one of the guest-reviews: I hope you like the conversation between the Doctor and Jessica. The Doctor and Yoda won't meet again in this story. Maybe I'll write a one-shot or something of a conversation between the two of them. It sounds like it woud be fun to write something like that. Let me know if you like that idea. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The last chapter of Our Childhood Our Home. It feels like I've just started writing this and now it's already finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. There probably will be a sort of epilogue/one-shot/little companion story after this (sorry for the vague description, I don't know what I should call it). Just a little something to give you guys an insight in what changed in Jessica's life after the events of OCOH. Anyways, enjoy this very last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Doctor Who or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

-Jessica-

I flung myself into my mother's arms and I cried. My brother and sister stood up from the couch and my dad looked up from his newspaper.

''What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?'' I pulled back a little bit, but kept crying. I was just so happy to see her again. I felt great to hug her again.

''I'm sorry, mum.'' I said to her.

''What for, darling?'' She asked, concerned.

''For staying away for such a long time. It wasn't my intention to make you guys worried.''

''A long time? Darling, it has only been an hour.'' My mum looked confused and I became confused as well. The door opened and Ryan stepped into the room. What was he doing here?

''Hi Jess! Are you ready to come-'' He stopped talking and gave me a weird look. ''Why are you crying? Why do you look so shocked to see me?''

''Ehmm… Long story.'' I murmured. ''What are you doing here, Ryan?''

''Don't you remember? We were going to the movies together.'' He gave me a small smile, but it quickly faded when he saw that I didn't smile back. ''Jessica, what happened?'' I saw concern in his eyes. Then his eyes widened a bit, he kept staring at my face. ''There's a scar on your cheek. Jess, what has happened to you?''

''To be honest, I don't really know.''

''Okay…'' He paused for a second. ''So you still want to go? Or do you first want to tell me what has happened? If you still want to go, would you like to freshen up first?''

''Changing would be nice, but first I have to do something else.'' I ran out of the house, leaving my confused family behind.

''Doctor! Wait!'' He was about to step into the Tardis again. ''How is it possible that it has only been an hour and that my parents aren't concerned?'' I asked him.

''They don't know of the invasion of the Cybermen, Jessica. They forgot everything. I made them forget everything. You are the only one who remembers, because you were with me.'' He explained. ''But what about the time?''

''I travel through time, Jessica. I can bring you back at the same time you left, while in reality more than a month has passed.'' He gave me a small smile and moved his hand to close the door of the Tardis.

''Doctor. One more thing. Will I see you again?''

''Oh. I should think so.'' He said with a grin. ''Goodbye, Jessica Nanori.'' He shut the door and I stepped back. The Tardis began to fade away and make that significant noise I had grown to love. And all I felt was hope.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this story!  
**

 **Update: The sequel one-shot is up for you guys to read. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
